


Short SU stories

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Baby Steven Universe, Character Death, Crack, Crystal Gems, Danger, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Family, Farting, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Gemlings, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 37,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Originally posted on FF.Give me an idea, I will write it for you.(If you follow the rules).
Comments: 142
Kudos: 25





	1. The rules for a request

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY. This one. This will take a while to transfer everything.  
> .  
> So for now, Only the rules are up.  
> .  
> You can make a request if you want (so long as you follow the rules) but I DO have other requests still waiting on FF.  
> .  
> Because my laptop is busted, I have not been writing. Because writing on mobile is a pain.  
> .  
> So, requests will be SLOW. Very slow. I'm sorry  
> .  
> This has more tags then I can think of lol

Rules:

1\. I am fine with lemons. But no rape/non-con/abuse. Not only do I think I would not do it justice, it just makes me way too uncomfortable.

2\. I don't want to write your OC's in. They are your OC's and I would most likely not write them properly. You could do much better :)

3\. Any pairing is fine.

4\. I don't really care for crossovers, so try to avoid those, please.

5\. I may not upload your request right away. Time and all that.

6\. By 'short' I mean anywhere between 100-800 words. Though, this series in general could go on for as long as people want. Even if it gets to the point of being years old, this will be a continuous thing

7\. Tell me if you want your name credited

8\. I will always have trigger warnings if necessary. (Character death, injury ect.)

9\. you can name it if you want. Just tell me the title with your request

And lastly, do not be mean just because you don't like something. If you don't like it, don't read it. There will always be a chapter/request summary.


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Blue and Yellow diamond meet Steven when he is just a toddler. Requested by: JudgeDreddSA  
> (FF user)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be doing all the FF requests/transfers first. As I do have a lot to get through here

It was a shock at first. Pink diamond had gotten her way. The colonization of Earth had been stopped, and she could go and play with the organics. However, neither of them could have guessed what that led to. She had contacted them as soon as she found out. Both diamonds remembered the call very clearly.

'This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Oh, Pink diamond. What may I do for you today?'

'I need to speak to Yellow. And Blue.'

'Of course! My diamond, Pink diamond wishes to speak with you.'

Yellow looked at the screen. 'What is it, Pink?'

'I want Blue diamond here too.'

With a nod, Yellow contacted Blue, and connected her to the call.

'Hello, Pink! How are you?' Blue diamond seemed happy to see her.

'Hi. So...I have something to say. It's ah...about my form. And the humans on Earth. I have decided to have a child with a human that I have fallen in love with.'

After that she had explained everything. What was happening, why she was doing this, and where she would be. Who she would be.

After nine months, they had both shown up to earth. It was sad for them, as they would be losing her. For these humans that she had loved so much.

She looked up at everyone. The crystal gems, her fellow diamonds, and Greg. A smile was seemingly stuck on her features.

"Please, everyone. Do not be sad. I won't really be gone. Just different. And I know you will love Steven, or Nora. But please keep in mind, the baby is not a full gem. And they are not to be raised as a diamond. They are going to be something extraordinary. A human being...'

That was two and a half years ago. They had not met or known the human child at all. The only thing they had know, was the name. Steven. But Blue diamond had been the one to bring up the idea. She had wanted to know what Pink had become, and see how much the screaming, helpless human had grown.

They were both going towards Earth in a ship. White diamond did not believe them. She had said that 'Starlight is just playing another one of her games.' and she did not want to encourage her.

The planet came into view and Blue diamond smiled. "Thank you for coming, Yellow. I know Pink would be happy to know we want to understand her choices."

Yellow diamond nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I would like to see the status of the child's growth. Having a diamond may have helped him develop."

Their ship landed, and they stepped onto the beach. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all came out to greet them, Garnet holding Steven on her head.

Pearl spoke first. "Hello. Blue, Yellow what do you need?"

Blue diamond's eyes fell on the small form of Steven. "We came to see Pin- Steven. We came to see how Steven was doing."

Upon hearing his name, Steven looked up, and smiled at the two gigantic diamonds. He started to try and talk to them, only getting a simple greeting out. "Hi! I'm Steven."

With a wide smile Blue diamond shapeshifted down to a more comfortable size, being slightly taller than Pink diamond would have been. "Hello, Steven. Do you remember me? I am Blue diamond. It's nice to see you."

Now Yellow had shapeshifted as well, just silently staring at him. In response he waved at her. "Hi!"

"Hello. Has there been any strange growth spurts? Any gem powers? Anything at all?"

Garnet shook her head, and handed Steven to Blue. "His gem glowed once. He was happy. He was only a few months old."

Blue diamond was just happily looking at him, her gem glowing slightly. "He seems like a happy child. Here, Yellow."

As she handed him over to her, the yellow gem held an uncomfortable look in her features. "No, Blue don't-ah...hi there..."

He seemed to be mesmerized by the diamond's hair and he reached up to touch it. "Ah...ok then. Blue, what am I supposed to do?"

The other diamond laughed quietly. "Just let him play. If I remember correctly, children are very curious at his age."

Amethyst nodded now, her demeanor excited. "Oh yeah, little Ste-man loves to explore anytime he can. Greg is usually at work, so I get to watch him. He likes it when I use my shapeshifting to turn into animals."

They kept talking, Yellow and Blue both warming up to the child. After a while, Steven had fallen asleep, being cradled in Pearl's arms. Her voice was quiet. "So, do you understand now?"

Yellow diamond smiled at the small human, while Blue just nodded, and ran her fingers through his mess of curly hair. "I believe we do."


	3. Words that begin with L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF
> 
> Rose Quartz X Barney the dinosaur  
> (Requested by a guest, with the name Rebeccasugar)

The Earth really was a beautiful place. It was so full of life, and all of the living things were all so different. Each one had it's own unique experience, and saw the world in it's own way. She had lived on this planet for over five thousand years, and she was still learning new things. Currently she was walking to a building. The humans nearby had called it a 'school' and it was a place where children learned many things. She was curious about it.

As she entered the building she looked around the hallways of the building. A woman came up to her with a smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

Rose smiled at her. "Oh! I was hoping to visit the young children. I love to see how little humans interact! You are all so fascinating!"

The woman gave her an odd look and nodded slightly. "Alright...follow me." She pulled out a walkie-talkie and whispered into it slightly.

Rose looked at her curiously. "Am I bothering you? I can come back later!"

"Oh, no. It's alright. I was just telling the teacher. They have somebody teaching the kids about colors today."

They walked through the halls until they got to a room. There were a bunch of children all gathered in the center of the room. And in the center there was someone amazing. A purple creature was smiling and happily showing cards with color to the kids. He started to sing about each color, how it made him feel, and even fruit that matched the color.

As she entered the room, Rose noticed another grown human watching her closely. Her eyes shone as she smiled. "Hello, small humans! My name is Rose."

Her eyes fell on the purple creature. "And what is your name?"

He smiled widely and clapped his hands. "My name is Barney! Lovely to meet you!"

The continued to talk, and teach, and observe the children. At the end of the day Rose walked out of the building with Barney. They stood below a tree that had some kind of white flowers blooming on it.

Rose spoke first. "I have never seen such a creature. You are wonderful! And you seem so kind!"

Barney shyly covered his face. "Oh, why thank you. I like you, too."

He started to sing the same song he sang to the children before they left. Rose felt touched by the simple, yet cute lyrics. Once he finished the song, she kissed him on the cheek. "Do you think I could see you again?"

Barney nodded happily. "I would like that very much. I'll...see you tomorrow? Rose?"

With a nod the gem turned and walked away with a smile on her face. Today she had felt a blossom of love for a creature that was truly kind and gentle.


	4. Someone entirely new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Garnet is pregnant, suggested by a guest (un-named)

It was always something she had wondered about. Ever since Rose had given them the news. Would it really be worth it to give up your form for a human child? At first she had been scared. Rose was never going to come back, and all because of a human. And then, it happened. Steven was born. It took her a while to come to terms with it, but once she did she loved him. As he grew she realized how much like Rose this boy was. How loving, and forgiving he was.

He was a grown man now. Steven had become a great leader. Recently, the thought of Rose being pregnant kept popping up in her mind. Eventually she told the other gems about it. While yes she was the love of Ruby and Sapphire, given a physical form, she was still her own gem. For the most part the gems were upset to hear her thoughts. However, Peridot believed that since she was a fusion, the child would get a gemstone of it's own, and Garnet would technically never exist again.

So she had decided to try and give Jamie a chance. He was of course overjoyed. Eventually she grew to love him too. She had informed him when it happened, and told him that she would technically not exist. Ruby, and Sapphire would, but she would never come back. At first he wanted to protest, but hearing her talk about how interesting it was, and how happy Rose was made him give in.

Nothing had appeared to happen for the first few months. Since she was a gem, she didn't get sick or need food, technically. She did read about the different nutritional diets, and ate accordingly however. The child would be like Steven, which meant they needed food and water.

As the child grew, Garnet started to feel a slight moving, or kicking. She could also feel the child's heart beating. A strong feeling of love and pride swelled in her form and she was smiling as she felt the baby kick again.

Her voice was soft, and loving as she started to talk out loud. "I understand now. Rose knew that it would mean something to bring a child into the world. Something entirely new. Some one entirely knew. But you won't be alone. The other crystal gems will be here. Steven will be here, and in a sense, so will I. You will become me. Ruby and Sapphire will be here with you. Everything will be alright. And when you are old enough, Ruby and Sapphire will teach you about fusion. That is like what you are. You are special."

Her hands rested on her growing stomach, and she smiled softly

~timeskip~

She had known today was the day. So, she told the Crystal gems, and said her goodbyes. They were all sad, but knew that Garnet would live on, in a way. As she gave birth, her form glowed, and started to condense. In place of the fusion, a baby girl laid crying. She had a dark red gem, with a rectangular gem cut on her chest. Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones were next to her, and a purple dot was in the center of each, signifying that Garnet could not form again.

Regardless, they were happy. Once they reformed they met their baby, and the other crystal gems excitedly welcomed her to the team.


	5. Something to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Garnet and Cat-Steven one shot.   
> Suggested by a guest. (Un-named)

It took her so long to realize that Steven was no longer a child. And it was a harsh realization. However, once she did, she felt an immense amount of pride. He had grown to be a great leader.

And then there was that cat. A cat with a scar over one of it's eyes. This cat was clearly young, and yet it led Steven and Garnet to it's family, looking for help. At first she had been calm. But then, it was just too much. There were far too many cats, and each one had an absolutely incredible amount of possible futures.

Once they had been safely given away, Garnet felt that same protective instinct overwhelm her when she was around Cat-Steven. Amethyst had suggested a different name, since the cat was a female. But Garnet was set in her decision. It quickly became normal around the house.

The fusion had started studying, and looking into the future, to learn how to care for the cat. She had currently tied some string to each of her fingers, and was moving her fingers around the cat. "Oh, you almost had it, Cat-Steven. Come on, try again! I'm sure you can do it!"

The cat swiped and bit at the strings, thrashing around eagerly. After a while of playing with her, Garnet let the kitten sleep on top of her head. She seemed to enjoy the the fluffiness of her afro, kneading into the gem's hair. The cat eventually fell asleep, purring softly.

Garnet decided to sit and meditate while the tiny cat slept. After a few hours Cat-Steven woke up, and started batting at Garnet's visor. She snapped out of her meditation, and lifted her off her hair. "Good morning, Cat-Steven. I hope you slept well. Do you want to go outside for a bit?"

The gem carried her outside, and went to the grassy hill that overlooked the town. As she set Cat-Steven down a white butterfly started to fly around them. Cat-Steven eagerly chased the small butterfly, and Garnet smiled at her. "You are really energetic. I wonder how you will be as you get older. Until you do, I will be sure to keep you happy and safe."

Even if the cat couldn't understand her, Garnet enjoyed talking to her. It made her feel comfortable, in some way. She kept watching Cat-Steven chase the butterfly, until it flew away. Cat-Steven yawned and stretched, laying on her side. Eventually she flipped onto her back, and yawned again.

Garnet reached over and rubbed her stomach. "You sure get tired quickly. But, I don't blame you. It is a nice day."

She laid on her back next to Cat-Steven and gazed up at the sky. Right as she relaxed she felt Cat-Steven nudge at her shoulder. "Mew...?"

The fusion smile widely and chuckled. "Aw. Here, you can sit up here for now."

Garnet set the cat on her stomach, and Cat-Steven quickly fell asleep. With a smile, she calmly petted the cat's back as she slept.

It felt good to have something helpless to protect again.


	6. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Set after the series as we know it
> 
> Steven, Connie, and Lars go on a mission to find an artifact.
> 
> Suggested by: Demo-nisshu Jinketsu Duke (FF user)

The three of them had been flying for a few days. It was easy for Connie, and Steven since they could go through Lars' head to get anything they needed. Garnet had told them that there was an important gem artifact on one of Yellow diamond's old planets.

She would not give them much information on why it was important. However she did tell them that Pink diamond had visited the planet, trying to learn from Yellow diamond.

There was a truce between the remaining three diamonds, and Steven had been allowed to visit old colonies. They wanted to try and teach him, or maybe help his 'amnesia' they thought he had.

They were sent the coordinates by Yellow herself, and had started flying for it that day. Eventually the planet came into view, and it looked just like the others. Hollow, empty holes in the large planet, leaving a shell behind.

As they landed, Steven stretched and waited for the door to open. 'Alright, let's go!"

They all left the ship, and started looking around. Since it was an old colony there wasn't any life. There were however large boulders, and old gem settlements.

Connie looked around at all of the buildings. "Where do you think we should start?"

Lars let out a hum. "I think Garnet said that it was in an old communication hub?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah. It's that building over there, follow me."

They all walked into the old hub, it was a dull yellow, and Steven looked around. A lot of the pillars and walls had started to crumble away, and he let out a small hum of curiosity. "Ok, I guess we could all split up? It is some kind of an orb. Garnet said it would be very noticeable. Just be careful, this place looks old."

It took them a few hours, Steven helping them lift some of the heavy chunks of stone. Connie finally found it behind one of the biggest pieces of debris. "Hey, I think I found it!"

They looked at it curiously. Connie spoke up. "What does it do?"

The artifact started to glow, and a beam shone on Steven's gemstone.

Steven stepped back slightly, ready to run if it shot at him. However, it projected a hologram in front of them.

Pink diamond's voice came from the hologram, as she looked out at space. "I wonder if we could ever reverse this damage. Seeing these planets just crumble is kind of disheartening. I have tried to grow plant life. To no avail. Yellow thinks it is foolish to try. Maybe she's right."

It shifted, and Pink's voice echoed through the room once more. "It's kind of funny. All of the life I have seen, and it is all surprising. Gems claim that organics are lower than them. But I visited a planet called Earth. I think Yellow was testing me. Human beings are not lower than gems. They think and feel, just like we do. But I don't think they'd ever believe me."

As it shifted one last time, Pink's voice was shaky. "A gem from my court heard me talking about humans. When she went to tell the other diamonds about what I thought, I was called to meet with them. I had thought they were going to punish me but...instead they punished the gem. It was horrible. Her form twisted, and changed, and could not change back. I fear for my form as well. I am starting to lose faith in Homeworld...stars help me..."

The orb went dark and Steven was gawking at it. "These are my mom's memories..."

Lars just looked shocked. "Woah dude..."

Connie rested a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Maybe Garnet wanted you to see this. It may explain Pink diamond's actions..."

With a nod he bubbled the orb, and sent it to the temple. "Yeah...maybe. Anyway, let's go home. We found what we needed."


	7. To be young again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> After finding a strange gem machine, a lot of humans in Beach city have suddenly reverted in age.
> 
> Suggested by Holy Fountains. (Guest user on FF)

It was supposed to be a normal mission. Garnet told the gems that there was an old, dormant machine in part of the large desert that lion had been in. At first, it was entirely buried in sand. However, as time went on, the wind, as well as the desert glass had greatly shifted the sand.

She had quickly called on everyone, telling them it was urgent. Steven was more than eager to join them. Even Lion seemed interested, roaring and making a portal.

As they all searched, Garnet seemed to be nervous, which concerned everyone. The fusion finally told them that her future vision showed many possible outcomes. In some, it permanently poofs a gem, leaving their stone. In others, it makes all living organics fall into a comatose state.

There were others, but they were not nearly as drastic. Even Amethyst had been taking this seriously.

After a few hours of searching, Steven found it. It was about as big as his television, and had some kind of writing etched into it. As he reached over to bubble it, it suddenly whirred to life.

He bubbled it anyway, moving quickly. The bubble started vibrating violently, and light started to shoot from the machine.

Garnet muttered under her breath, and quickly grabbed Steven before the bubble popped.

Lion picked up on the urgency and roared, making a portal, and quickly carrying everyone through it.

At first everything was fine. they were back home, and nothing had happened. However, only moments later Steven's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?"

It was Connie's voice. "Steven! Something weird is happening! My parents are younger!"

He looked around at the gems. "Wait, how did that happen?"

She sounded scared. "I don't know! They started glowing, like when the gems fuse, or shape shift, and now they are younger! They said they feel fine, and they have all their memories, but...I don't know what to do."

Steven looked at Garnet nervously. "Uhm...ok! Just...wait there! I think we can help!"

"Alright. I'll just try to calm down..." Her line went silent.

He started quickly explaining what happened, when the door to the house burst open. "Guys! What's going on?! Why am I like this?!"

It was Greg. He looked like he had when he met Rose.

Pearl quickly darted over to him. "Greg! Just stay calm. We're trying to think of-"

Steven's phone rang again, and this time it was Peedee. "Steven! You need to get to the boardwalk! There's an emergency meeting! Something really weird is happening!"

He sighed slightly. "Yeah, I figured...I'll be there soon."

Lion walked over to him, and bumped his arm. "Hey, biddy. We need to get Connie and her parents. I promise, when this is over, I'll give you as many Lion Lickers as you want."

The feline made a portal, and Steven looked at the gems. "Get to the boardwalk. There's a meeting. I...think I know what it's about."

They all nodded and Steven went to get Connie and her family. Once they were all at the board walk, Steven couldn't help but gawk at what he saw. Not only was his father younger, and Connie's parents, but almost everyone was. Nanafua looked much younger, and even energetic. Kofi was still yelling and furious. Vidalia looked at her skin and stomach slightly.

Greg noticed everyone's unease and stood on a nearby bench. "Everyone, listen! Look maybe this isn't a bad thing!"

Mayor Dewey spoke up, his tone furious. "Universe! Are you insane?! Look at me! Nobody will take me seriously if I look like an inexperienced kid!"

Kofi yelled out too. "Those magical ladies have to be responsible! What have they done to us!?"

Now Nanafua stood with Greg. Her posture was much straighter than before. Her voice was much smoother. "Citizens! I believe Greg is right! Think about it! We can all have second chances, and do things we wanted to when we are younger! Do you understand! We are young again! We can enjoy it while it lasts. If we can survive a gem invasion, then we can surely survive this. Together."

After a few minutes everyone started to murmur, before applauding her.

Steven looked at the gems again. Amethyst was over with Vidalia, eagerly cheering about her younger form. Pearl's eyes were locked on Greg, an uncertain look in her eyes. Garnet met his gaze and shrugged. "I guess this is fine. We can have a lot more fit humans if Homeworld decides to fight soon."

He looked around at everyone, and smiled slightly. "Yeah...I guess that would work. We'll just have to wait and see."

Garnet just nodded, and listened to the rest of the people talk among themselves.


	8. F.U.N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> (Re-written with help from the requester. I liked how this turned out better :D)  
> .  
> Yellow pearl wants to know what fun is. Steven decides to explain it to her, through song!  
> .  
> Suggested by Alexpv22 (User on FF)

"What is fuuuun?" Yellow pearl's tone sounded bored.

Steven smiled at her. "Oh! Fun...fun is...it's... when you feel...I'll just spell it out for you!"

He cleared his throat, and started to sing.

"F. Is for friends that do stuff together!

U. Is for you and me!" He made a sweeping gesture to the gems around him.

"N. Is for anywhere, any time at all! Here on Homeworld with me!"

Yellow pearl just squinted at him. "But the word 'you' does not start with the letter U. And the word 'any' does not start with N..."

He chuckled nervously. "I uh...made it up on the fly. It's not too long, but I hope that helps! It's metaphorical!"

Now yellow diamond spoke up. "Alright. But that does not sound fun. To me, fun sounds like controlling an army!"

Blue diamond spoke next. "Fun, to me, is travelling the stars."

Steven nodded at them happily. "Great! So, you two understand! So maybe your pearls do too! Try it!"

The two pearls looked at each other, shrugging.

Blue diamond went quiet, thinking of something she could start with.

Yellow diamond, on the other hand, immediately burst out in song.

"F. Is for fire, that burns up the planets!

U. Is for undying loyalty!

N. is for no defiance when you're-"

Steven gasped at her. "Yellow! Blue! That's not what fun is about! Try it like this!"

He pulled out his ukulele, and started singing again.

"F. is for friends who do stuff-"

Yellow pearl laughed slightly. "Oh, come now, Pink Diamond! This is so silly!"

Steven shook his head. "I'll show you!"

He started dancing with her, pulling Blue pearl into it as well, and sang again.

F. is for friends who do stuff together.

U. is for you and me! Try it!"

Now Blue pearl started to dance with him.

"N is for anywhere, any time at all."

Now the Crystal gems, and Connie joined in at the end, adding their own lyrics.

"On Earth, be it land or sea!"

Blue diamond looked at him curiously. "Hmm...this song...it's making me feel strange. Like a feeling in my gem. Should we stop?"

Steven smiled at her. "No, that's how you're supposed to feel!"

Blue diamond chuckled softly, and her pearl giggled along with her. "Well, I like it. Let's continue."

He smiled at her widely. "Okay!"

Now the crystal gems, and Connie joined in with him.

"F. is for frolic through all the flowers"

"U. is for ukulele."

"N. is for nothing better than having good times, while hanging with your best buddies!"

They all laughed slightly at Steven's energy.

Yellow diamond was looking away from them slightly.

He looked up at her. "Hey, Yellow? It's ok to smile a bit, you know?"

She looked at him, and slowly, a small grin crossed her features.

Yellow let out a chuckle. "You really haven't changed at all. Have you, Pink?"


	9. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Blue diamond x Steven.  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)

She was so happy. Pink had not been shattered after all. It had hurt to find out, knowing that Pink took such drastic measures. All because they refused to listen. Yellow had been upset, and White had been furious. Blue was just so relieved.

However, Pink was different. She lost her memories. And she had insisted that she was called 'Steven' now. It was something unusual, and difficult to get used to.

However, after a few years, Blue had come to realize that Steven was indeed, not Pink. He was his own gem. Yellow had been slightly angry, believing that this human had her fellow diamond trapped. White diamond had been difficult to convince, and it took her looking through his memories to truly believe it.

Blue felt bad at first. Being at White diamond's mercy was a terrifying idea, and even Yellow had objected. However, he was determined. Once White finally believed him, he was allowed to travel back to Earth, and the galaxy warp on Earth had been fixed.

Now he had been visiting between Homeworld and Earth frequently. At first he was shy with all of the diamonds, not sure what to talk to them about. Eventually he started visiting Blue diamond more often. She didn't mind.

They were both sitting in her pool room at the moment. Steven seemed to enjoy swimming quite a lot. That wasn't a shock to her though, as he did live on a beach. He had grown more in the years, and had lost his pudgy appearance. He was now fairly tall, being just a little taller than the fusion that calls herself Garnet.

His head popped up from under the water and he smiled at her. "Are you going to swim? The water is great."

She nodded, and shapeshifted to be closer to his height. As they swam for a while Blue was smiling widely. Even if he isn't Pink diamond, he sure had her kindness. Once they were done they just sat at the edge of the water, talking About what has been happening in their lives.

Blue diamond seemed to gain an interest in the Crystal gems and the idea of fusion. Fusion was used to fight. A bunch of rubies would fuse to make a strong soldier. It was odd to think of cross gem fusion.

Her voice held a curious tone. "Steven, you have fused with other gems, right? What does it feel like?"

He let out a hum. "It's hard to explain. You're there, but also not. And you can still think for yourself, but a fusion is still their own person. It's odd. Have you ever fused with anyone?"

She shook her head slightly. "Never. There was never a need. I am a diamond."

Steven laughed slightly. "I mean, I am too, technically. But fusion is still a cool experience."

Blue diamond went quiet for just a few moments before speaking again. "I see...so..."

When she went silent Steven looked at her curiously. "Do you want to try?"

At this she shook her head again. "I believe that would be improper."

He stood up quickly. "No way! We are both diamonds, right? It's fine! I mean, if you want to."

For a moment she wanted to say no, but she remembered how disappointed Pink had been when she scolded her. Even though Steven was not Pink, she did not want to risk this again. "Very well. Let's try."

Steven smiled widely as stars appeared in his eyes. "Ok! Uhm...do you want to lead?"

She stood and bowed to him. He did the same, and took her hands. They did a simple waltz, being mindful to not get too close to the edge of the water.

At first Blue seemed nervous, and her movements were stiff. However, after a few moments she had relaxed and was laughing along with him. As they both twirled the other, a glow formed around them.

As the fusion opened her eyes she gasped. "Steven! We-I- is this really- it's ok! Look at us!"

They looked at their form. A dark blue two piece dress that stopped above their ankles draped over them, and a light green star was on their chest. Their hair was light brown, and fell to the center of their back, it was wavy.

As they looked at their reflection a smile crossed their features. "We look great!"

The second pair of eyes blinked slightly. "Yes. This is enjoyable."

The two gemstones glowed in response to their happiness, emitting a light purple color.


	10. The body swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Peridot and Steven accidentally swap bodies  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)

Both gems were sad recently. No, sad wasn't the right word. It was...crushing. Lapis had left. She took the barn, the meep morps. Everything. But that wasn't the worst part. Lapis was GONE. She had no intention of coming back.

Peridot felt small, empty, and alone. Even if Amethyst and Steven had tried to make her feel better.

Speaking of the hybrid, he seemed sadder than usual as well. He seemed to be in a similar situation. But his friend Connie was still on the planet. He could talk to her.

She just...didn't have the energy to try and help him. That made it worse. She wanted to help him, she just couldn't.

To pass the time she had started learning how to sleep. Her dreams and thoughts would project themselves often. Sleeping did help slightly, and it felt slightly refreshing.

As she settled in for the night, she heard Steven yawn slightly as he finished his routine of washing his teeth at night, this had become common. "Goodnight, Peridot."

Once the light was turned off she relaxed, and felt herself slipping into the void of sleep.

Steven laid in his bed, and looked at his phone. No new messages. With a sigh, he rolled over and drifted to sleep.

As he floated through the dream, he eventually saw another figure. A floating green blob. Suddenly, some strong force shot him forward, and he crashed into the form.

With a gasp he shot up, and immediately hit the top of his head. "Ow! What the...woah! Wait a minute!"

He looked at his arms, and noticed the lime green color. With a gasp he felt his stomach. No gem. As he quickly felt all over, he felt the gem on his forehead. "I'm Peridot?!"

He jumped slightly as the bathroom door burst open. "Steven! What are you doing? Why are you controlling me! Give me back my body!"

Steven looked at...himself...with a guilty expression. "I don't know what I did! I was just dreaming and now I'm you!"

After a few moments Peridot started laughing. "Ah hahahahaha if I'm in your body, That means I'm the leader!"

When she ran out of the room, Steven followed her. "Peridot, wait! You don't know how to use my powers!"

She ran towards the warp pad. "Then I'll learn! I know a great place to train! An old arena that was never finished!"

Before the warp activated Steven tackled her. "No! Peridot, my body isn't like yours! I am half organic, remember?!"

The two began wrestling, constantly moving away, and then towards the warp pad, Peridot using Steven's quartz strength to keep...herself...away.

All the noise caused the Crystal Gems to appear from their respective rooms.

Pearl gawked at the two of them. "Steven, Peridot! What is the meaning of this?! You should be in bed, Steven!"

Amethyst just laughed as 'Peridot' tackled 'Steven' once again.

Garnet adjusted her visor. "This isn't exactly a good time to test your abilities, Steven."

A small smirk rested on her features.


	11. Strange behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by LightDiamond  
> (Guest on FF)  
> .  
> AU: Steven is tge gem-hybrid son of a prestigious commander, Hessonite. At a Homewold ball he meets Lapis Lazuli, and they fall in love

This was quite a gathering. Homeworld had never been so lively. Everything was going along smoothly, gems were being made, colonies were being created, and victory had shone down on many commanders and captains.

One of those commanders was a half human, half Hessonite named Steven. He had secretly been living on Homeworld for many years now. He had taken his mother's form as well as he could, the color being slightly different than the picture he saw.

That was never a problem however, as most of the gems had known his mother to be a prestigious commander, and nobody really questioned her. Of course White diamond knew. The Hessonite before him was a part of her court. She seemed to not mind though, believing he would carry his mother's legacy.

No, the only problem was his personality. Apparently, his mother had been known to brag, and happily tell everyone how great she was. He was different. He was much more open, and kind.

This did cause some trouble at first, with many gems thinking he had 'gone soft' after a 'vacation' to Earth. Most of the gems had said the Hessonite had changed because of the planet.

When a few gems tried to fight him, he was able to beat them, courtesy of his mother's strength. This had made many gems quiet down, and realize that he was still above them.

A group of pearls were currently singing, playing instruments, and dancing, and many other gems danced to their music. Steven was currently dancing with an agate, happily laughing and twirling her. It seemed to catch her off guard as she tried to match his movements. "You seem much more energetic and lively ever since you went to Earth. What happened to you?"

He just gave her a smile. "I just did a lot of thinking. That's all."

They parted ways and Steven went outside, standing on the balcony and looking out over Homeworld. He noticed a Lapis Lazuli on the balcony next to his. "It's nice party right?"

Lapis looked over at him, and smiled slightly. "Yeah. You're that Hessonite I've heard so much about, right? I've heard you have a nearly flawless streak of victory on the battlefield."

He just shrugged. "Uh...yep! It's took a long time!"

She chuckled and flew over to him. "You're very different than other gems. You're really friendly."

Steven smiled at her. "Well, yeah! This is supposed to be fun! It's important to be friendly! So, what do you do?"

Lapis told him about being part of Blue's court, and about the many worlds she had seen. He found himself smiling at the way she spoke. She seemed so enthusiastic about what she did.

After a while, they both went quiet for a while. Eventually Steven spoke up. "Do you want to go an dance?"

She blushed a slightly darker shade of blue. "But we aren't in the same court. We're not the same gem, and you have done so much more for the empire. You're the one that clears out most planets for me and my fellow Lapis Lazulis. Why would you want to dance with me?"

He took her hand and ran into the party again. "Simple! I think you're cool!"

He twirled her before she could say anything, and she laughed slightly. "Alright, why not?"

They danced together for a few hours, before going back to the balcony.

Lapis leaned against the railing, and let out a hum. The sky was slowly turning purple. "You're really odd, 'Steven' using a name other than Hessonite, being so open. It's nice."

Steven felt his face flush slightly. "I like you too, Lapis! You're really elegant, and beautiful! Just like Blue diamond."

A small smile spread over her features. "Thank you. Do you think...I could see you again? Like...maybe we could go on a mission together?"

He smiled at her. "That sounds good. I could ask White diamond."

They went silent again, and Steven watched the sky. "This was fun."

Lapis stepped a bit closer to him. "Yeah. I don't usually dance at these."

His eyes met hers, and he felt another small blush spread across his face. "Well...if there are more are you going to be there?"

She met his eyes. "Are you?"

Steven nodded at her. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Lapis took his hand, standing close to him. "Then yes. I'll be at any in the future."


	12. Just a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: Darth Cody (FF User)
> 
> White diamond is a bit more rational. And only slightly crazy. She agrees to help Steven heal the corrupted gems with a little convincing.

It had been so hard to convince Yellow and Blue to let him talk to White. They both seemed upset for different reasons. Yellow had mentioned White diamond had a temper. Blue seemed to be more scared than anything. But he was determined, and they eventually relented.

The trip there was mostly silent. They all seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Once the ship finally landed Pearl cleared her throat, speaking softer than Steven had ever heard. "We're here..."

Both Yellow and Blue diamond gave each other a nod. Yellow spoke first. "Everyone, follow Blue and I. It would be wise of you to remain silent. Unless you want to be trapped in a bubble for the next few millennia."

Blue spoke next, her voice carrying a serious tone. "Steven, I recommend that you let Yellow and I speak first. Keep your Crystal gems, and your human friend quiet. This is a serious matter."

With a firm nod, Steven and the others followed the diamonds out of Pink's ship. Greeting them, was the entirety of Homeworld. Gems had formed the old diamond insignia. They were all cheering.

At this, Steven let out a relieved sigh. "Maybe this won't be so bad!"

Right as he said this, a white bubble floated towards them. Inside, a pearl with a cracked eye emerged. Blue and Yellow looked uncomfortable.

Blue spoke softly. "It's White's pearl..."

The pearl spoke, flat and monotone. "Pink diamond. Your presence is required."

Now Yellow spoke. "Come on, Blue."

The pearl floated to Steven. "Only Pink diamond's presence is necessary."

Before they could respond Steven was bubbled with the pearl, and they flew off to White's ship.

When he was let out, White diamond gasped. "Pink! There you are! Hello Starlight..."

He looked up at her. She was gigantic. Steven swallowed the nerves he felt. "H-hi. My name is Steven Universe. Not Pink diamond. I need your help...the gems on Earth are all corrupted."

As he explained everything White diamond let out a laugh. "Oh, Starlight! You and your little games! I thought you had given up on it! I won!"

Her eyes were wide, and an eerie grin stuck on her features. Steven gawked at her. "A game...? What do you mean?! Gems were destroyed to make the cluster! And the others were all corrupted! Even gems on your side! How can you just...treat it like a game?"

Another laugh escaped her and she stared at Steven, unblinking. "How adorable, Starlight. Not only did you play your little war game, but you are also playing pretend! Look at you. Hidden away in a human child. You're so funny. But... it's time for this game to end, Starlight."

She picked him up and he gasped sharply. He felt her fingernail pull at his shirt, revealing his gem. "W-wait! What are you doing?!"

At this, White rolled her eyes. "Helping you of course! How could I help those gems without you back?"

"I-I'm not Pink diamond! I still want to help them though. M-my name is Steven!" This was very uncomfortable for him.

She hesitated, and he used the opportunity to form a bubble. At this, White laughed again. "Starlight. Still playing your game? Alright. I will help you this one time. I'm curious to see where this game goes."

At that, she set him down, and her ship activated. As they flew over to where Blue and Yellow stood, the gems below were silent. She stepped out of the ship with Steven at her feet.

The large diamond turned to the Homeworld gems, who all looked amazed to see her. "All of you! Return to your functions!"

They all did immediately, scrambling to get back to work. White looked at Blue, and Yellow. "Starlight wants me to heal her gems. Another game. What do you two think?"

They glanced down at Steven, and saw his pleading eyes. Yellow spoke. "That would be a smart move."

Blue diamond only nodded. The Crystal gems gawked at all of them.

"Very well then. To Earth. We shall use my ship." White turned and entered her ship.

Blue and Yellow let out a sigh of relief. Steven just gave them a shrug. "Well...that was easier than I thought. I guess if she's willing to help...that's good right? She seems a little off...but..."

At this the other diamonds nodded.

Blue spoke. "That is normal for her. She changed after you left. Come along now. Do not keep her waiting."

As they got back to Earth, they all gathered the corrupted gems. White, Yellow, Blue, and Steven all sat in Rose's fountain. The corrupted gems were healed, mostly. Only a few scars were left over.

Even if it was odd, the Crystal Gems all seemed happy, finally reuniting with their friends.

Before the diamonds left White smiled down at Steven. "It's your move, Starlight. What do you do now?"

He shuddered under her gaze, but responded. "I want to relax..."

At this she sighed. "Alright then. Take your time. We will be waiting for your return to Homeworld."

Blue and Yellow looked uncomfortable. Blue picked him up, and spoke softly. "We will deal with White later. I'd recommend you stay off of Homeworld for a while."

Steven nodded softly. "Alright. Be careful you two..."

As they left, Steven stared up at the sky. "Well. I guess this is alright. At least everyone's happy. And now we have so many new gems!"

With that realization he ran off to join the Crystal gems, and meet everyone.


	13. Wedgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Bill Cypher (guest on FF)
> 
> Steven learns all the wedgie techniques, and tries them out on Connie (And vice versa)

Steven giggled as he watched a lot of prank videos on Tubetube. There were so many ways to prank your friends. He wondered if Connie liked these kinds of videos. At the moment he was watching wedgie videos. The people that got them would huff, or stomp away, while the prankster would laugh hysterically. At the end of each video he would pop up on screen with a disclaimer, saying that 'No body was seriously injured in the making of these videos.'

He got up, and reached for his phone. As he dialed Connie's number he had to hold back his eager giggles. Once she picked up, he went quiet.

'Hey, Steven. What's up?'

'Connie! You should come over! I saw a funny video on Tubetube, and I wanted to try what I saw! All of the gems are gone on a mission, and I'm bored.'

'Oh! I saw some videos as well! My mom decided that since I have been training so hard, I should get some relaxation time! I'll be over soon!'

Once she hung up Steven giggled widely and ran around his house. "This is going to be so funny! I gotta try and practice. Hmm...maybe I could try on M.C. Bearbear."

After a few minutes, Steven heard a knocking on his door. "Steven! I'm here!"

He giggled to himself, and ran to the door. Once he opened it, he gave Connie a wave. "Hey, Connie! Come in."

She nodded and stepped past him. "Thanks, Steven. So, what video were you watchi-"

Steven quickly grabbed the hem of her pants, and wanked roughly. "Surprise visit wedgie!"

Connie yelped in shock and once he let her go, she turned to him quickly. "Steven! Are you serious?"

While he laughed, Connie shook her head. "Well, I'm going to grab something to drink. It's hot today. What do you have?"

He ran ahead of her. "Oh, I'll show you!"

Once he was in front of her, she grabbed his shorts and yanked backwards roughly.

Steven yelped slightly, and turned to gawk at Connie.

She had a devilish grin on her face. "Looks like we saw the same video!"

At this, he grinned back at her. "Oh, it's on!"

The gems warped back after a while. Pearl gasped in shock as she saw Connie pull Steven's underwear over his head.

Amethyst laughed hysterically as Steven yanked on the front of her underwear instead of the back.

Garnet shook her head, and pulled them apart. "Ok. No more prank videos for you, Steven."

Both of them groaned with an annoyed tone.

Steven spoke first. "But Garnet...! It's just a prank!"

Connie pouted slightly. "It's for fun."

"Not while I am here." She set them both down.

Pearl quickly spoke up. "Yes, why don't we do something less...rude? Let's solve a puzzle!"

Both children reluctantly joined her. After a while Connie smiled at Steven. "This is better. My mom would have noticed my clothing being stretched out."

Steven finally gave her a nod. "Yeah, good point. I guess this is a truce."

The two shook hands, while Garnet just shook her head. (Humans find such strange, and bizarre ways to waste their limited time.)


	14. It's a crazy life, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke (User on FF)
> 
> Connie and Sadie discuss what it is like being involved with guys that have some supernatural abilities.

Connie sat at a table in the big donut. Sadie was sweeping the floor, and she smiled at the girl. "Hey, Connie. How are you?"

She smiled softly. "I'm good. Do you really like doing this? Working here when you aren't doing gigs?"

Sadie chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I like being Sadie Killer, but sometimes it's nice to just relax a bit, you know?"

At that, Connie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

After a few seconds, Sadie sat across from her. "Something on your mind?"

Connie smiled sheepishly. "It's...weird and complicated. I'm ok."

The other girl shook her head. "Come on, everything in Beach city is weird and complicated. What's up?"

She waited patiently, and eventually Connie spoke. "I guess...I was just thinking about everything in my life. Well, more specifically how Steven impacted me. I men, he's some magical half-gem superhero. And I'm just...normal. Even training with the gems is...it's fun, but I'm just human. I think a lot about how Steven will live with me. And...for how long."

At that, Sadie nodded. "I get that. I mean, Lars came back, and suddenly he's pink and isn't aging normally? Or maybe at all. Not to mention he has a magical portal in his hair that can basically be used to teleport from somewhere to somewhere else. It's weird. And I'm just here. I don't know how long Lars can live now, and he has all these cool things happening, while I'm here on Earth, just hanging out. I mean, singing is fun, but I'm just normal, you know?"

Connie suddenly perked up. "I know, right! It's so...confusing! I don't even see why he hangs out with me so much! He's magic, and I'm just...not."

A chuckle escaped Sadie. "Yeah. Lars traveled around in space, and stole stuff from galactic dictators. And all I did was sing and have fun. He did things that were actually dangerous!"

Now Connie sighed slightly. "Yeah. I mean, I've helped Steven on missions before, but it always feels like I'm holding the team back, just because I can't summon shields and stuff."

Both girls stayed quiet for a while, before Sadie spoke again. "Man, our lives sure are crazy, right?"

Connie laughed slightly. "You can say that again. I would have never believed this would happen to me. All the adventures and destiny stuff."

Sadie nodded eagerly. "I know! Like, I mean, when I was a kid, I never thought I'd be hanging out with a pink space pirate, or singing some rock music on a stage! I guess destiny likes to twist and turn a lot."

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, Garnet told me that destiny was like a huge body of water. Sometimes falling into small pools, or twisting in vast rivers, or splashing, and branching out. It's hard to predict."

Now Sadie smiled. "Sounds like it. But, I mean we have each other now, right?"

Connie smiled at her widely, and held her hand up for a high five. "I like that we do. So if you need to talk, I'm here."

When Sadie high fived her, she chuckled. "Same to you. I can talk anytime you need."


	15. Rainbow Quartz appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Darkwind82 (user on FF)
> 
> Connie doesn't exist, so Steven's first fusion is with Pearl.

Steven woke up with a yawn, and he went down to the kitchen. "Pearl? Amethyst? Garnet? Are you here?"

He smiled as he saw Pearl walked out of the temple. "Hey, Pearl!"

She smiled at him softly. "Hello, Steven! Did you sleep well?"

The half gem nodded, and walked up to Pearl quickly. "So, what are we going to do today? Are you going to show me your cool sword fighting skills? Or are we going to do a gem lesson? Oh! Maybe you can help me practice a gem power!"

An eager smile appeared on Pearl's face. "Of course, Steven! I'm always willing to teach you new things! What gem power would you like to try today?"

After a few seconds he let out a thoughtful hum. "Hmm...can we try summoning my weapon again?"

Pearl nodded, and sat on the floor. "Now then, a gem's weapon is an extension of their own being. Every weapon is unique, and can be summoned in many ways. But most importantly, you must learn to allow your energy to flow. Think of leaves flowing in the wind. It seems random, but it is actually calculated and planned. Each falling leaf has a set pattern. If you remember that, eventually your energy will flow through. With that, you will summon your own weapon..."

Her gemstone glowed, and a spear appeared, and she laid it across her lap. "...like so."

As Steven gawked, he gave her a determined nod. "Right! Hmm...so if I focus on something with a constant pattern...like my heartbeat...it should work."

He tried to concentrate, and his gem started to glow brightly. After a few seconds the glow faded, and Steven let out a sigh of disappointment.

His voice sounded dejected. "Oh man! I felt really close that time! What did I do wrong? What if I'm not actually a Crystal gem? I may never be as strong as my mom..."

Pearl sighed slightly, and her spear disappeared. She reached over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Her tone was soft and gentle. "Steven...that's not true. Some day you will be a great Crystal gem. It will just take time. And I am sure, if your mother could see how hard you are trying, she would be proud."

Steven smiled at her softly. "You mean that?"

The gem nodded with a hum. "I do, Steven. Just give it time."

In response he hugged her tightly. As Pearl hugged him back, a glow surrounded them.

The fusion slowly opened their eyes, and looked at their feet, and legs. "Why am I wearing...what happened to..."

A gasp escaped the fusion, and they shot up to their feet. As they gawked at their form, stars appeared in their eyes. "Woah! This is so cool! What is this? How did it happen? Why do I feel so-"

In a flash the fusion fell apart.

Steven happily got up. "Pearl! What was that?! Was that a power? How did I do it? Did you do it? Do you think it could happen again?"

There were tears welling in Pearl's eyes, and she suddenly picked him up, spinning in circles.

She started laughing as she spun, and her voice was full of excitement. "Steven! We fused!"


	16. Self worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: AlxkendBlader (user on FF)
> 
> Steven finds Peridot's old limb enhancers, and she wonders if they are needed anymore

Steven happily dashed to the warp pad, holding his surprise, which he had wrapped in a large blanket. In a flash, the warp pad activated. He appeared closer to the area that the barn was at. While he walked, he whistled a chipper tune.

Once he got there, he saw Peridot, and Lapis sitting in the truck balcony watching Camp Pining Hearts. His voice was full of energy. "Hey, Lapis! Hey, Peridot!"

Both gems looked down at him, and smiled widely. Lapis flew down to him while Peridot rode down on her trash can lid.

Lapis spoke first. "Steven! It's so good to see you!"

Peridot sat on her lid, smiling at him. "What brings you to our barn today?"

Steven giggled eagerly, bouncing energetically. "Peridot! I have something for you!"

She looked at him with curiosity. "Does it have to do with that large bundle of synthetic fibers?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yep! Close your eyes first!"

With a nod, Peridot did so. Lapis gave Steven a knowing smile. Steven gently laid the blanket on the ground, opening it slowly.

He eagerly giggled again. "Ok! Open your eyes!"

When she did, a gasp escaped Peridot, and her eyes had stars in them. "My limb enhancers! How did you get them?! Where did you find them?! They look so new..."

Now Steven laughed again. "Lapis helped me! We were looking for anything cool near the warp pad. And we found these! What do you think?"

Peridot grabbed one of the enhancers, staring at it in amazement. "Wow, thanks..."

As she gawked at them, Steven smiled widely. "So, are you going to try them on? I even polished them for you!"

When she made no move to try them, Steven hummed slightly. "Did I do a bad job? Did the polish I used hurt them?"

With a sigh, Peridot put it down. "No, that's not it. It's just...I discovered my own powers. Without them. And since I am a real Crystal Gem now, I feel like I don't need them. I am my own gem now."

She looked at Steven, and Lapis sheepishly. "I apologize. The effort is appreciated. But I do not think I have any use for these anymore."

Steven smiled at her widely, and hugged her. "Aw, Peridot! I'm so proud of you!"

Lapis smiled softly, nodding at Peridot. "It's ok. How about we make a new meep morp with them? It can be special,"

At that, Peridot brightened. "Oh! Of course! This will be the best meep morp ever created!"

Steven smiled at them. "Can I help with this one?"

Peridot nodded eagerly. "Of course! Come, let's start making this morp!"


	17. A different Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by DiamondFan: (guest on FF)
> 
> Blue diamond goes to one of her colonies to recieve the newest batch of Lapis Lazuli gems. She finds one with a more masculine appearance, and yellow specs of pyrite. Instead of shattering him, he is welcomed into her court. She calls him Steven.

Blue diamond's ship landed on the surface of her colony. Finally, her newest Lapis Lazuli gems were done. She had come down to take them back to Homeworld herself, wanting them to truly understand their purpose.

As she walked over to the group of Lapis Lazuli gems, she noticed they were all huddled around somebody.

Her haunting voice echoed over them, and they all snapped to attention, saluting her. "What is going on here? Why are you all looking at?"

They all parted for her to see, and her eyes fell on a short, stocky Lapis Lazuli. This one looked different than the others. Instead of having smooth, or long hair, their hair was poofy, and shaggy. The outfit was different as well. Instead of a two piece dress, they wore a one piece suit. The gemstone was on their stomach.

As well as the clothing, and physical appearance, this Lapis Lazuli gem had bright golden specs all over their body. It was clear that these specs were bits of Pyrite. This gem was defective.

She looked down at them, and frowned slightly. "You there. Come closer."

The Lapis Lazuli nodded, and silently walked past the others. Blue diamond held her hand down. Once they stepped onto her hand, she raised them to her eye level.

Her voice was softer now, but still just as haunting. "What is your purpose?"

The gem shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, my diamond. I know who you are, however. So, how may I serve you?"

This gem smiled brightly, their eyes sparkling with admiration.

With a sigh, she looked down at the others. "All of you, get on the ship, we are returning to Homeworld."

They all filed onto the ship, and Blue still held that defective Lapis Lazuli.

While they flew she spoke, asking him many questions.

"Why do you look like that?"

"This is how I emerged, my diamond."

"Why is your voice different than a normal Lapis Lazuli?"

"I am not sure, my diamond."

"Do you know you are defective?"

"I am defective? Why is that, my diamond?"

"The flecks of pyrite. How do you feel?"

"I feel good, my diamond. I am excited to see my Homeworld."

"Do you believe you may be of use for the empire?"

"I will do my best, my diamond. For you."

As she spoke to the others, they all knew their purpose. It seemed to be an instinct to all of them. All of them, except for this defective, strange looking one.

However, she found herself interested in the seemingly always happy blue gem. As they landed at Homeworld, the other Lapis Lazuli gems went to their sectors, waiting for orders. She looked down at the defective one.

Her voice was soft again, this time seemingly full of kindness. "I will help teach you your purpose."

The gem nodded happily, and saluted. A large smile, and shining eyes remained on their face.

With a hum, Blue spoke again. "You are different. I shall call you Steven. Is that understood?"

Steven bowed to her. "Yes, my diamond. I will be more than happy to learn from you."

At that, Blue carried him to her palace, ready to teach this Lapis Lazuli all about his purpose.

After all, a Lapis Lazuli is very important to the empire. She was certain, under her guidance, Steven would be a great gem.


	18. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: Zimfan24 (guest on FF)
> 
> Blue pearl comforts her diamond, and thinks about how different Pink's disappearance has made her.

Blue pearl stood at her diamond's side, in her extraction chamber. Her diamond sat in the water, tears slowly sliding down her face. She always did this here. Though, to be fair, she did this in a lot of places. She did this so many times now as well. So many things reminded her of Pink. That was to be expected, though. Nobody could forget the loss of a diamond.

Whenever Blue pearl would think about Rose Quartz, she would feel a mix of emotions. She felt fear, at the idea of a gem doing something so very out of their purpose. After the fear, she'd feel anger. What did Rose Quartz think would have happened? There was no way any of the other diamonds would leave her alone after Pink's demise. Finally, the pearl would feel sadness.

Her diamond had once been so different. She would speak with great authority, and her word was not to be questioned. Any punishments were swift, and fatal. The diamond allowed no disobedience, and was quick to get rid of it. All for the sake of the empire.

Once upon a time, her diamond was a truly great ruler. Of course, her diamond was still just as beautiful, elegant, and radiant. She was a diamond, after all. And diamonds were beautiful, and flawless. Though in the pearl's mind, her diamond shone the brightest.

Now, however her diamond was so quiet. Her haunting voice echoing through rooms, and her tone always so drained. She still was quick with punishments, however her voice always trembled. She would hide this, however claiming it to be stress from gems displeasing her. The pearl at her side knew better. It hurt to see her diamond so sad, and empty.

All of this was because of one gem. One very flawed, very wrong gem. That gem was the one to cause her diamond so much pain. Blue pearl hoped Rose truly paid for what she did. She deserved whatever happened to her.

She quickly tried to bury those negative thoughts and feelings as Blue diamond let out a quiet sob. Her diamond's feelings came first. Any feeling of anger the pearl felt was most likely so small in comparison to her diamond's grief. Maybe a song would make her happy? After all, Pink used to sing here a lot. The pearl could only hope that it would help.

Her voice was ever so quiet, and gentle. "My diamond, would you like me to sing for you? If not, please, I would like to know how to serve you. You shine so much brighter when you smile, my diamond."

When the pearl bowed, a small smile crossed Blue diamond's lips.

Her voice was still low, but had a slight ring of joy to it now. "Yes, pearl. Hearing you sing would be lovely."

Blue pearl hoped she could see that smile more often.


	19. Worst case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)
> 
> While Steven and Connie are 'separated' Connie has a strange dream, showing what could have happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> .  
> .  
> .   
> Major character death

Connie flopped down onto her bed with a sigh,Steven just didn't get it. They were a team. She had sworn to Pearl and Steven to protect the Earth, and the people of it. She was supposed to be by his side through everything. So why couldn't he see how this was hurting her?

She rolled onto her back, sighing again, and checking her phone. Steven kept texting her. But she just couldn't say anything right now. She was still hurt and angry.

After a while she drifted to sleep. As she slept her mind decided to wander.

/

They were stopped by Aquamarine. Her strange weapon kept them all still.

Steven looked at her, and his eyes were oddly dark. 'You don't have to do this! They're just humans!'

A tired sigh escaped Aquamarine. 'It's hopeless Mydad. I can't go back to Homeworld without getting what the diamonds want.'

He ran his fingers through his hair quickly. It seemed like he was struggling to keep calm.

His voice was angry. "I can't let you take them! I'll stop you!'

At that, Aquamarine laughed slightly, flicking her hand at him. 'I'd love to see you try, Mydad. It's no use. You can't do anything.'

Steven went quiet for a few seconds, and Connie noticed tears running from his eyes.

He took a deep breath, and his gem glowed. His shield formed, but it had spikes on the front. When he charged her, Topaz tried to stop him.

Steven ducked, and threw a second shield, knocking Topaz away for just a second.

That was all it took for Steven to strike Aquamarine. Her form poofed, and her gem fell into the ocean. There were small sparkling pieces that followed. Connie realized it was gem shards.

The beam disappeared and everyone looked up at him.

Connie called out to him. 'Steven?! Jump down!"

Before he could, Topaz came up to him, and smashed her weapon down onto him.

His body went stiff, and he fell into the ocean.

When he made no movements in the water, everyone screamed for him. She tried to get to him, her lungs burning. And then she noticed the blood. He wasn't moving.

Connie screamed his name, and pulled him close.

/

Connie jolted awake in her bed. She was panting heavily, and she was coated in sweat.

That nightmare felt so real.

Is that what could have happened? She was so sure that it was real.

She was worried about him leaving forever. But he's back now. And he seemed to be able to stay for a while now.

But, if that is what could have happened? He would have actually been gone forever. And she would have that image burned into her mind forever.

Connie grabbed her phone. It was late. So, Steven was probably asleep.

With a sigh she put her phone down. She'd have to try to talk to him about this sometime.


	20. Stars fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Silver Remoraid (user on FF)
> 
> Steven and Lars fuse during the trial.

Steven ran over to Lars while Blue and Yellow argued. "This is our chance, we gotta go!"

Lars' eyes remained locked on the two diamonds. "Where...?"

In response, Steven pointed to the palanquin. "There!"

Yellow's voice echoed through the air. "Let's shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!"

At that, Steven grabbed Lars, and looked at the palanquin. Lars grabbed his shoulder. "Steven..."

Both males looked at each other, and both had fear in their eyes.

Steven grabbed Lars' hand. "We gotta run."

A confident nod came from Lars. "I'm with you."

There was a glow that surrounded them, and a burst of pink smoke erupted from them. Both diamonds stopped arguing and turned to look at them.

The new fusion gasped, and looked at himself. "Woah...what is this? Did we... we FUSED?! This is-"

He stopped and looked at the diamonds. "Oh..."

Yellow sneered at him, and her electricity shot at him. A gasp escaped him, and he quickly covered his face.

When nothing happened, he looked out, and noticed a pink color over everything. "Oh! My bubble. Right, we gotta run."

The fusion rolled to the palanquin, and the bubble popped. When he jumped up to the control panel, he nodded. "Ok. Now what?"

He reached for the control pad, and it did nothing. "Oh man...do I have too much human in me for this?"

Now, Blue diamond raised her hand up. A ball of energy formed in her palm. "Stop right there!"

As the ball shot at them, the fusion gasped, and a wall of pink energy rose in front of the palanquin.

The fusion glanced at his gem. "Right...gotta split just right..."

The glow returned, and Steven and Lars separated.

Lars sat up right away. "Steven! Get us out of here!"

Steven nodded. and the panel glowed. "I got it! Now...this should work..."

As the palanquin started moving, the pink wall crumbled.

A nervous sound escaped Lars. "We gotta go now!"

He knelt next to Steven, and stared at the diamonds. Both stepped towards them, and he cried out nervously.

Now, Steven swiped his hand upwards.

The control panel glowed brightly, and the doors closed.

Before the diamonds could get any closer, it jumped into the air, crashing through the ceiling.

Both males yelled slightly, as they started to fall back down.

Lars looked out at the area with wide eyes. "Where is this?"

Steven felt a pit in his stomach. "Homeworld."

There was a burst from the wall, and Yellow diamond glared at them as they fell. "You think you can get away, Rose? You may have held our own on that spec called Earth, but you're on our world now."

At that, both males held onto each other, as they fell into darkness.


	21. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest (Un-named)
> 
> Steven and Connie convince her mom to ride lion. And she ends up wetting herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> .  
> .  
> maybe  
> .  
> Pee/urine

Priyanka looked at Lion nervously. He didn't seem to care that she was staring, and he let out a yawn.

When he flopped down, Steven shrugged at her slightly.

He rubbed Lion's side gently. "He can be pretty lazy sometimes, but I promise, he's tame."

Connie nodded, and took her mom's hand. "Yeah, it's no problem, mom. I mean, I've been riding on his back for a while now. And Steven and the gems have done it even longer. You'll be fine."

A sigh escaped her, and she shook her head. "I'm trying to understand, Connie. But, I mean how do you expect me to react? The idea of a fully grown lion living like a domesticated house cat is strange enough. But to know one is magical, and can teleport? There's only so much my mind can comprehend."

At that, Steven shook his head. "It's not strange. Lion's totally normal around here. Come on, try it! He's good with having passengers. Although, his parking is a little off."

He chuckled at his own joke, and nudged Lion. "Come on, Lion. Just do this once, please? It'll be fun!"

With a groan, he got up, and stretched. His eyes met Priyanka's, and he snorted slightly.

Connie walked up to him, and rubbed his neck. "I have an idea. If I go with you, that should help you get comfortable! What do you say, Lion?"

In response, Lion just grunted.

She nodded, and climbed onto his back. "Come on, mom. It'll be quick."

With a sigh, she walked up to Lion. "Very well. If you're so sure, I guess I can try it once."

When she got on, Connie patted Lion gently. "Ok, Lion. Off you go."

He roared, and dashed forward. A cry escaped Priyanka, and she felt her body tense up.

As he sped up, he jumped towards the ocean. When he landed on the waves, he roared again.

After a few more seconds of running across the ocean, he stopped and turned around. He roared again, creating a portal.

When he jumped through it, Priyanka felt her body start to tremble.

Once they landed on the beach, Connie hopped off. "So, what do you think?"

Lion suddenly roared, and shook roughly. Priyanka scrambled off of him, and her face turned red.

Connie looked at her curiously. "Mom?"

She nervously looked at the beach house. "May I use your bathroom? I seem to have...had a reaction. I doubt I'll be trying this again."

Steven took a few seconds to realize what happened, and nodded quickly. "Oh! Of course! Don't worry, accidents happen! Maybe Pearl or Amethyst would have some spare clothes..."

As they all walked away, Lion growled, jumping back to the ocean. He laid, and rolled in the water, trying to clean his fur.


	22. Light green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Flower Forest 23 (user on FF)
> 
> Blue, White, and Yellow are all in a relationship/married. Blue is pregnant with their gemling, and they help her give birth.

Blue was sitting in her room, breathing heavily. She could feel their gemling coming. White gently ran her fingers through her hair, while Yellow held her hands.

Yellow sounded soft as she spoke. "You're doing wonderful, Blue. Just focus on breathing."

White gently patted her head. "Yes, my dear. Relax, focus on breathing. In a while our little diamond will be here."

A small nod came from Blue, her voice tired. "I am excited, in a way. I know she will be here soon."

Now she smiled at her wives. "I wonder who she will be like."

She rubbed her stomach. "Maybe she will be her own diamond."

Yellow diamond hummed slightly. "I'm sure she will be a great leader."

White nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes. A great new diamond. I'm sure she will be radiant."

Blue hummed softly. "So long as we are here to teach her, and adore her, I am sure she will be fine."

A sharp twinge went through Blue's body and she winced. She could tell that it was time.

Her eyes met both of her wives' for a few moments. "She's coming, it's time."

Yellow squeezed her hands, and White kissed her forehead.

White spoke first. "Ok, dear. Focus on your breathing, and be ready to push."

Now Blue nodded, and flinched as she felt another twinge of pain.

As the pain slowly grew, she tried to focus on her breathing, trying to keep it steady.

Her hands tightened on Yellow's. She closed her eyes, and her body tensed.

A whine of pain escaped her, and White hummed softly. "Excellent, you're doing good. Give another push if you can..."

Blue diamond was there for an hour. After heavy breathing, crying, and pushing, their gemling was here.

The small gem was pastel green, and her gem was on her chest. The diamond gemstone was facing downwards, like White's. It was darker than the rest of her body.

As Blue held her, she ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair was short, and slightly star-shaped, resembling White.

Yellow gently ran a finger over her cheek.

White watched her warmly. "She's beautiful."

The small gemling's eyes opened. Her eyes were a darker green then the rest of her body.

As the new gemling looked around at her mothers, her gem started to glow slightly.

A green energy radiated through the room, and all three diamonds were left feeling calm.

Blue hummed softly, and held the tiny gem to her chest. "She seems to have my ability. She can use it for good, then. I hope she stays happy."

Yellow kissed the small gem on the head. "I'm certain she will be."

White pulled both Blue, and Yellow close. "My lovely girls, I'm sure she will be a fine diamond. Today is a wonderful day."

All of their gems started to glow, and a feeling of joy spread through the room.

The tiny diamond yawned, and her eyes closed.

While she fell asleep, Blue felt tears of joy running from her eyes.

It really was a wonderful day.


	23. Rose's goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: 5678yo (guest on FF)
> 
> Rose giving birth to Steven. (And passing her gem on)

As Rose pushed one last time, she felt her form starting to twitch. She felt a strange pull on her gem.

She looked at everyone around her. Her eyes were warm. "Everyone, it's almost time to go. I can feel the baby taking my gem. I hope you will all love and care for him."

Rose looked at Greg, and smiled softly. "I'm glad I was able to bring new life into the world with you. I love you, Greg."

He grabbed her hand. "I love you, too. Rose, I'll do my best to take care of our child."

The gem felt a much stronger pull on her gem, and her form glitched slightly.

She glanced down at the squirming baby. He looked human. In place of his belly button, there was her gem.

A brief moment of relief washed over her as she noticed that her gem was still in the Rose Quartz position.

Her eyes glanced over at Pearl briefly. The pale gem's body was trembling, and her hand was over her mouth.

Rose hoped that her baby would never need to go through the things she and her pearl had. She hoped that his diamond heritage would never be an issue. All she wanted was a happy, healthy baby boy.

She looked up at Greg one more time. The human quickly grabbed the baby, and handed him to her. His eyes were wet with tears.

The gem looked down at the baby, and smiled softly. "Steven Quartz Universe. He's a boy. Our little human baby boy."

One more time, she looked at everyone. Her form twitched violently once. "Greg, take him. Everyone, I love you. And I will always love you. That goes for you, my little Steven. Take care of them."

As Greg took the baby, her form poofed in a cloud of pink smoke. The remaining gems all broke down then, crying and looking at where Rose lay only seconds before.

Greg looked down at the crying baby, and then to his gemstone. With a tired sigh, he gently rocked him. "It's ok, Steven. I'm here. And so is your mom. We'll always be here for you buddy."

The pink gemstone shone for just a second, and Greg smiled softly. Things were going to be ok.


	24. Just for you, my love Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: MLPLover (guest on FF)
> 
> Steven will do ANYTHING in order to 'protect' Connie. Even if it is dangerous. To her, or others. Maybe it's best if she leaves. (Yandere Steven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Character death. And a lot of it

When he ran to protect her from that falling rock, he felt something. Looking at this girl, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from anything. She was beautiful. Her wide eyes, piercing his heart.

He quickly smiled at her. "Hi, my name is Steven!"

She blinked at him, before nodded slightly. "Connie."

Steven felt his heart flutter. Connie. Her name was just as beautiful as she was. She was his beautiful angel. His Connie...she needed to be protected.

Connie looked around. "Did you do this?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Yeah...I'm magic! Well, half magic. On my mom's side."

She nodded at him. "I see. So...how long does it last?"

A twinge of protectiveness hit him. "Oh, it's no big deal. I can make this go away. Let's get away from here first."

/

The seagull had dove for her. They were enjoying a lovely picnic. He had started singing to her, and she even joined him. It was so lovely. Her voice was lovely.

But that seagull ruined it. So he stopped it. Ever since he had used his bubble, he trained his powers. He could throw shields. With a gasp, he had thrown the shield at the bird. It let out a loud screech, and fell. It hit the ground, and stayed still.

Steven grabbed her hand. "Are you ok, Connie?"

She looked shocked. That was ok. She was probably not used to his abilities yet.

Connie's voice was quiet. "You killed it..."

He nodded slightly. "It would have hurt you."

Her eyes drifted to the dead bird, and she sighed. "Well...I guess you could say it was just a mishap. Let's go bury it."

/

She wanted to be is knight. But that was ridiculous. He could protect himself. And he would never put her in danger.

A sigh escaped him. He hadn't meant to yell at her. It was just so dangerous.

But Pearl had agreed. She wanted Connie to train with her. No, that was not ok. Connie was too precious to have on a battlefield.

Maybe he could talk to Pearl.

\

They had ran off to the arena. Pearl and Connie both went against him.

He felt anger at that. No, not at his darling love, Connie. But at Pearl. She poisoned Connie's mind.

As he warped in, he heard Pearl talking to her. "Remember, Connie. In the heat of battle, Steven is what matters. You don't matter."

No. How dare she.

Connie's voice repeated. "I don't matter."

A wave of pure anger spread through him. Pearl really had poisoned her. That was unacceptable.

His gem glowed, and he formed bubble gloves around his hands. They had spikes growing from the knuckles.

With a yell of anger, he ran forward. Both Pearl and Connie turned to look at him, shocked.

He hit Pearl in the stomach, and her form poofed. Steven remembered when that idea scared him. But not now. Now it was all for Connie.

She gasped in shock. "Steven! What did you do?!"

His eyes met hers, and he smiled at her. "It's ok! I'm here. You can go back! I'll be there shortly."

Connie flinched, and slowly backed away. Once she warped back, Steven looked at Pearl's gemstone.

They couldn't interact anymore. He summoned his bubble glove again, and smashed down on the stone.

/

How could she do this to him? He had thought she would stay. When they first met, she told him her parents traveled for work. But it was different now. He was here with her. How dare she leave. She was HIS. Nobody else would protect her like he could.

Even Garnet and Amethyst had questioned his love. He corrected them. The crack in Amethyst's gemstone was a good reminder. And hiding Sapphire's gem meant he was ahead of the game. He did love Connie. And he would be sure to show it. All he had to do was find her. She would never leave him again. As long as he never yelled at her, as long as he told her how much she meant to him.

She'd come back to him. He loved her after all. And he would do anything for her.


	25. Rising smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)
> 
> White and Pink are grandmother and granddaughter. They smoke cigarettes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paragon= WD
> 
> Rose= PD
> 
> Amber= YD
> 
> Azure= BD

The sky had been grey all day. It wasn't really stormy, just kind of wet. It had been drizzling all day. Maybe it would stay that way. Hopefully there wouldn't be a storm.

Mrs. Paragon White, a member of the Diamond Council, pulled out a cigarette. "What a dreary day. I hope they don't need me today. Certainly this little town can handle itself without one of it's Diamonds."

As she took a slow drag from her cigarette, she sighed. When had life become so dull? These meetings were so crushingly boring. Surely a town as small as Beach city shouldn't need so many Diamond meetings.

Another sigh escaped her, and she took another drag. As she watched the smoke rise, and disappear, a thought came to her. She had been part of this council for decades. Eventually though, she'd need to leave.

When she thought that, her mind drifted to her granddaughter, Rose Pink. She was the youngest of the Diamond council. If anyone could help this town, she could.

There was a knock at her door, and she snuffed out her cigarette. Who would visit her home on a hideous day like this?

As she opened the door, her bored, dreary emotions faded. They were replaced with a sunny, bright joy.

Her dear granddaughter stood there, a smile on her young face. "Hi, grandma White. Can I come in?"

Paragon smiled widely at her. "Oh, of course! Come in my little starlight!"

As she walked in, she slowly removed her shoes. "Thank you, grandma. I...needed a break."

At that, Paragon looked at her curiously. "A break? Is everything ok, dear?"

A sigh escaped her, and she sat down in front of the window. There was a small rumble in the distance. "It's just the Diamond council. They just don't respect me! None of them call me 'Mrs' and instead call me 'Rosie.' All of my ideas to improve the town are shot down. Mrs. Amber Yellow is so harsh, and Mrs. Azure Blue is strict, and hard in her ways. There's no way I can make them bend their rules."

She sighed again, and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's just not fair, you know?"

Paragon nodded. "I know what you mean, dear. They just believed you are inexperienced. I believe in you, my starlight."

Rose nodded, and smiled widely. "Thank you grandma!"

Her eyes fell on Paragon's crushed out cigarette. "Grandma? If you don't mind...could I have a cigarette?"

When she heard that, Paragon looked at her in shock. "Starlight, when did you start smoking?"

Now, Rose sighed. "I just do it once or twice on a bad day. So..."

With a hum, Paragon pulled out two cigarettes. She lit herself another one, and handed one to Rose.

As she lit hers, Paragon gave her a hard look. "You do know this is a terrible habit."

She watched Rose take a long drag, and puff the smoke out with a sigh. "Yeah. But it's relaxing."

Both women sat in silence for a few moments, taking slow drags from their cigarettes.

The loud rumbling got louder, and there was lightning flashing in the sky.

Rose looked out at the stormy sky. "I suppose it's a good day for this."

A nod came from Paragon. "My thoughts exactly dear."

While they finished their cigarettes, Rose looked at Paragon slowly. "You won't tell the others about this, right?"

Paragon gave her a sly smile. "What? Tell them that my granddaughter came to have lunch, and got caught in the storm? There's nothing wrong with that."

She gave Rose a wink.

Rose smiled at her, and nodded. "Thank you, grandma. You're the best."

A soft laugh escaped the old woman. "As are you, Mrs. Rose Pink of the Diamond council."

At that, Rose smiled widely. That smile could always brighten Paragon's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: you shouldn't smoke. It is bad for you


	26. Remembering a forgotten friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: SpiritGamer6 (user on FF)
> 
> Rose remembers Spinel, and goes to get her. She introduces her to the Crystal gems

Rose dashed to the warp pad. How could she just leave her there? Why would she ever forget her? Did the war really take that much time? Had she really let the war cloud her thoughts? She hoped she would find her.

As the warp activated, Spinel looked up hopefully. However, who she saw didn't look like Pink. But...she could sense it.

That was her. Pink had finally come back.

Spinel slowly walked forward, timid and nervous. "Pink...?"

Rose smiled softly at her, and sat down. "Yes. It's me, Spinel."

The shy gem walked closer to her. "Where...Why...what happened...?"

A sigh escaped Rose. "Come, sit. I'll tell you everything."

As Rose told Spinel, the shy gem had started to cry. "So...you just...left?! How could you do that, Pink?! I waited for so long! And you just...moved on? You made new friends? You just...forgot me."

At that, Rose quickly shook her head. "I didn't mean to! It's just...with everything happening, I just...lost track of time."

Spinel sighed tiredly, and rubbed her face. "So what now? You're just going to leave me alone again?"

Rose shook her head. "No, not again. I swear. I want you to meet my friends. But they can't know who I am. It's just... not the right time."

Now, Spinel gave her a glare. "So, how many times have you lied to your 'friends?' How long do you think this will last? Eventually, your lies will catch up to you!"

The other gem sighed, and nodded. "I know. But for now, I just want everyone to be happy. And that includes you. So, please. Come back with me. Meet the Crystal Gems. They'll love you."

After a few seconds, Spinel slowly nodded. "Ok. Yeah, I'll meet them. I want something though."

Rose nodded at her. "Of course. What is it?"

Spinel's eyes held a more eager shine. "I want us to have a garden again! I want us to play and be friends!"

She looked at Rose expectantly.

In response, Rose nodded slightly. "Ok. That's fair. Come on. We can go home now."

The two walked to the warp pad, and when they re-appeared Pearl stood there.

She smiled and her voice was sing-song. "Oh, Rose! Welcome ba- Spinel!?"

Spinel grabbed Rose's hand, and gave Pearl a hard look. "It's me. I see she remembered you..."

Rose smiled, and looked at Pearl. "Could you get the others?"

Pearl gave Rose a nervous look, before going inside the temple to get the other two.

As they all came out, Garnet glanced between Rose and Spinel. "Rose. Who's this?"

Amethyst ran up to her. "Woah! I love your gem! Is it shaped like that all the time?"

Rose laughed slightly. "Garnet, this is Spinel. She's an...old friend. She got caught up in the war. And...I found her hidden away. Hiding from any gems that may have hurt her. I found her on a mission."

Garnet gave Spinel a look, before humming softly. "Well. It's nice to meet you, Spinel."

She held her hand out, and Spinel shook her hand eagerly. "Woah! Are you a fusion! Oh boy, I'm making a lot of new friends today!"

Amethyst shapeshifted into a cat, and jumped onto Spinel's head. As she started to knead her hair, she laughed. "Cool! You're so...squishy! Like a stuffed animal toy!"

Spinel giggled slightly. "Well, I was made to be a best friend!"

At that, Amethyst cheered. "Woohoo! Squishy heart gem friend!"

Garnet gave Spinel a nod, before warping away.

Amethyst shapeshifted back to normal. "Yo, Spinel! You gotta check out my room! There's all kinds of cool stuff!"

She giggled, and happily skipped after Amethyst.

Once they were gone, both Rose and Pearl looked at each other.

Rose gave her a slow, nervous nod. "It will be ok."

Pearl smiled nervously. "Well, if you believe it. I trust you Rose."

They both went into the temple, each thinking about their newest team member.


	27. A new family member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by: Supermariosunshinr (user on FF)
> 
> Lapis and Peridot find an abandoned baby at their doorstep, and care for it.

Lapis and Peridot had been roomates for about a year now. It was their last year of highschool.

That morning as they got ready, they heard rapid knocking at the door.

Peridot poked her head out from the bathroom, her hair half-brushed. "Who could that be this early in the morning?"

Lapis yawned, closed her book, and got up. "I got it..."

When she opened the door, she looked around. There was nobody around, and she noticed a box.

There was a note on top of it. She picked it up, and read it over.

With a gasp, Lapis pulled the box open. Her drowsiness was gone.

Inside the box, was a baby girl.

Peridot came out of the bathroom. "What is it?"

Lapis picked her up slowly. "She was abandoned...we have to take her in!"

A groan escaped Peridot. "Lapis, we can't do this! We're going to graduate in two weeks!"

She sighed, and went to grab her tablet. "I can do some looking around. We can figure out what to do."

At that, Lapis shook her head. "Peridot! The note says she didn't want a random orphanage to take her! She wants the baby to grow up somewhat healthily. Listen to this."

The girl unfolded the note, and started to read.

'Please, I can't take care of this baby.

I never wanted one.

Whoever is reading this, please take care of her.

I can't send her to an orphanage.

She'll never be normal. I'm sorry.'

When she finished, she looked at Peridot. "We have to do this."

Peridot sighed slowly. I'll start looking up guides online. What should we name her?"

As Lapis looked at her, she slowly shrugged. "I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

She showed the baby girl to Peridot.

While she looked over the squirming baby, she hummed slightly. "She looks like a Nora."

At that, Lapis smiled softly. "Welcome to the family, Nora. I hope you like it here. Me and Peridot will do our best to care for you."

Before Lapis could say anything else, Peridot cleared her throat. "We'll need to call Garnet. She can pick up the supplies we need. Can you grab my phone?"

When Lapis laid the baby on her bed, Peridot reached her finger over to her. When Nora squeezed Peridot's finger, the usually distant girl smiled slightly. "I guess we'll be ok. Just don't make a mess. Well...for as much as you can."

/

It had been a month now, and the pair had adjusted rather easily to their new life.

Peridot looked over the top of the crib, at the sleeping baby.

She slowly touched her cheek. In response, the baby let out a whine, and squirmed slightly.

Lapis came up from behind her. "Peridot, she's fine."

Now, Peridot sighed. "But she's sleeping a lot more than the guides say! And she doesn't cry nearly as much as what would be normal! What if she's sick? What if something's wrong? What if-"

She was cut off as Lapis covered her mouth. "Peridot. Look at her. Nora is fine. She's healthy."

After a few seconds, Peridot nodded slowly, and Lapis let her go. "Right. I'm sure she's fine..."

A hum escaped Lapis. "If you're worried, you can pick her up."

Peridot quickly reached for Nora, and cradled her. "Hello, my little gem. I hope you're having a good day."

Lapis smiled, and kissed Nora's head, before pecking Peridot on the cheek. "It's your turn to watch her today anyway."

Once Lapis left, Peridot smiled slightly. "You know? I am happy that we found you. Even if it was stressful. I like having something to look after."

Things were ok.


	28. Human ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Loanaluna (user on FF)
> 
> Steven meets his human side of his family.

Finally, he would get to meet his human family. After a few visits with his therapist, Greg decided that giving Steven a break from gem stuff would be good.

Greg had talked with Andy, who agreed to gather them up. His parents had completely denied this, saying that Greg 'still hadn't grown up' since he still used the last name Universe. He was upset about it, but decided not to press.

The two had set off for Keystone. Greg rented out a large vacation house. There was plenty of room. Steven was so excited. Even if the meeting was small.

There was him, Andy, his aunt Deb, his other aunt Marianne, and his uncle Robert. They all seemed to be excited as well.

As he pulled into the parking space, Steven was practically vibrating from excitement. "You seem excited, stu-ball! Ready to go meet your family?"

Steven unbuckled his seat belt, and smiled at his dad. "Yes! Finally, I can meet my human family! This is going to be great!"

Greg got out, getting their bags from the back. "Hey, care to help me out?"

Steven nodded, helping Greg carry the bags to the front door.

With a smile, Greg nudged the door open. All four of them sat around a table. They were playing a card game.

Andy looked up as he heard the door. "Hey, Greg! And there's Steven! How are you?"

The other three all looked over at the pair. Greg put their bags onto an unused couch. "We're good Andy. Hey, gang! This is my son, Steven."

He smiled at them, and waved. "Hi. It's so nice to meet you!"

Deb was the first to get up. She pulled Steven into a hug. "Oh hello! My, my aren't you just darling? Greg, why would you hide this cutie from us for so long?"

Both Robert and Marianne, looked at Steven curiously. Marianne spoke first. "So, how old are you?"

Steven gave her an even wider smile. "I'm sixteen! It's nice to be here."

Robert reached his hand out. "Glad to see you. You ever play 21?"

At that, Steven looked at him curiously. "Twenty-one what?"

The family chuckled at him, and Robert turned him towards the table. "Come on. I'll show you."

They all played and talked for a few hours, before Steven got up, and stretched.

Everyone looked at his gem curiously. Deb hummed softly. "Oh, so you really do have magic powers?"

Steven blushed slightly, and nodded. "Well, it's a long story."

Marianne smiled at him. "Well, dear we have all week. If you'd like to tell us that is."

Greg looked at Steven curiously. A smile spread over his face.

There were stars in his eyes as Steven responded. "Oh, ok! So it all started when my dad fell in love with my mom..."

/

After slowly telling them all his story, Greg chiming in every now and then, Steven looked around at his human family.

He looked sheepish again as he spoke. "That's about it! What do you think?"

Robert and Andy were both gawking at him. Marianne stared at him with a shocked expression.

Deb moved first, hugging him. "That's...certainly a lot. And you're sixteen?"

Marianne patted his shoulder. "You're a strong kid."

Robert smacked him on the back. "Yeah. You're technically a prince, right? You'd be a great leader."

Andy ruffled his hair. "Yeah, buddy. You've got nerves of steel."

Greg hugged him tightly. "Yeah, you're my little man."

Steven blushed slightly from all the praise. "Aw, come on. I just did what I thought was right."

Deb smiled at him brightly. "Wonderful! Now then...this little break you're on? You're sure it's not boring?"

He shook his head eagerly. "No way! I love meeting all of you!"

Before anyone could continue, a loud rumble came from Steven.

A chuckle escaped him. "Oh, boy. I guess re-telling my story is a lot of energy. Hey, do you think we could all make a family dinner?"

His eyes shone with excitement, and Andy laughed. "That sounds great! Come on. Let's got get something out of the fridge and get cooking!"

/

After dinner, and more conversation, Steven went to sleep. Greg sat with his family.

Andy looked over at Greg. "So. After today? Will we see more of you?"

Greg smiled slightly. "I think I'd like that. Steven too."

Now, Andy chuckled patted his back. "Sounds good. It's good to know you two won't be strangers."

Another nod came from Greg. "Yeah! This was great. And I've never seen Steven so relaxed."

There was a silent agreement then. Maybe Steven should visit with them more often.


	29. Centi's self healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Holy Fountains (guest on FF)
> 
> Centipeedle cures herself through sheer will, and some encouraging words from Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, earlier this week I posted the first part of a story called Centi's Self Healing.  
> .  
> This is how it started :)
> 
> Started as a request, which the became a full fledged idea. You can see the changes from this, to the first chapter

Steven had been visiting her often. No matter how many times he tried, her 'fixed' form wouldn't stick. However, it seemed she was slowly retaining her memories.

When Steven realized this, he had been optimistic. If she could remember his visits, maybe she could remember her other memories as well.

Right now, he sighed slightly, as he saw her form return to her corrupted state. Her crew mates curled around her. "I'm sorry, Centi. But I promise, some day I'll fix you!"

She scuttled towards him, and bumped her beak against his head. When she let out a soft growl, he knew she was trying to comfort him.

He patted her head. "I'll be back tomorrow! We can try again!"

After he ran off, Centi shook her body roughly. This form was strange. She liked being normal. So, every time she reverted back, it was frustrating.

Her crew squeaked at her, before resting. As she was alone, she started to think. She thought about her real form. After a few seconds, she started to concentrate. Her eye closed tightly.

As her form started to glow, her crew looked at her. When she opened her eye, she noticed her crew mates were much bigger than her.

A yelp of shock escaped her, and she fell backwards. When she landed, she noticed something right away. She had tripped. Her eye quickly looked over herself. She looked more like her real form. Chirps of joy escaped her. She had to show Steven.

/

Steven walked into the ship the next morning. "Centi, I'm back!"

She chirped, and ran up to him. He gasped eagerly, and ran over to her.

The half-human looked over her form quickly. "Oh my gosh! Was my healing spit working? How do you feel?"

At that, Centi shrugged.

Steven nodded. "It's a start! How did this even happen?"

With a happy squeal, Centi ran over to the stacks of paper and crayons Steven had left.

While she drew it out, her crew watched curiously.

Steven looked over her drawings when she was done. "Oh, wow! You're curing yourself! Do you...still want my help?"

In response, Centi nodded, and sat across from him.

He smiled at her. "Ok, let's start talking."

/

After a week, Centi was able to get her voice back.

When Steven went to visit her, she quickly ran up to him.

Her voice was excited. "Steven! Steven! Listen to this, I can talk now!"

Steven gawked at her, before running up to her, hugging her. "Oh, Centi! It's working! How close are you to your form?"

She hummed slightly. "I have a bit more to change! But I can tell I'm almost done!"

He bounced on his feet. "So, wanna talk instead of draw?"

Centi nodded eagerly, and sat down.

/

Another week passed. Now she knew it. This was her original form. How long had it been? She finally felt complete.

She eagerly waited for Steven, and eyed her two crew mates.

Neither of them had changed.

A sigh escaped her. "Don't worry. Some day, you two will be normal again. I know it."

Steven came in, and she hugged him before he could speak.

He laughed slightly, and hugged her back. "Woah, Centi! Look at you! Is this your real form?"

She nodded eagerly tears building in her eye. "It is. Steven. I'm normal again! My form is okay!"

When she set him down, he smiled at her. "This is great!"

Centi wiped her tears quickly. "I'm so happy."

Steven laughed happily, and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around. "I'm happy for you!"

When he let her go, he hummed slightly. "So, do you have all of your memories?"

She nodded. "I do, I remember everything."

At that, Steven nodded. "I see. So...you remember your name? What is it?"

Now, she hugged him again. "Nephrite. My name is Nephrite."

Steven hugged her tightly. "Welcome back, Nephrite."


	30. Blue-tylicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by SoI'llKillYou (user on FF)
> 
> Blue diamond sees the crystal gems shapeshifting for fun. After Steven encourages her, she tries it. Hilarity ensues.

Blue diamond had been watching the crystal gems for a while. They were currently changing their forms to show them how fun it could be. Yellow offered to permanently alter their forms, but they declined.

After a while, Blue slowly started to think about changing her own form. There were a few things she'd love to change.

She thought about how different she would make herself. Should she change her hair? No, she wouldn't look as good as Yellow or White do with their hair. Maybe she could change her outfit? But she liked her dress.

There was something that she had that her fellow diamonds didn't. Her form was much smoother, and curvier than theirs were. Maybe she could show that off.

When there was a quiet moment, she spoke. "Yellow. I would like you to use you ability on me. I'm curious. Maybe I could change my form for a while."

Yellow nodded at her. "Very well Blue. What would you like?"

At that, Blue looked down. "Well, maybe this is not a good idea. I am not sure how my new appearance would look to the gems."

Steven smiled widely. "I'm sure it will be fine, Blue! If you're happy with your form, that's what matters! Give it a try, I'm sure it will be great."

She hummed softly, thinking it over. After a few minutes she nodded. "Thank you, Steven. I believe I will like it."

Yellow nodded. "Yes, Blue. Now what would you like?"

Blue diamond smiled at Yellow. "I'd like my hips bigger."

After a few seconds, Yellow nodded, and rubbed her hands together. As static formed, she aimed it at Blue.

When the static hit her, she could feel her hips widening. Her gown raised just a little. Once it was done, Blue admired her new form. She felt different in a good way.

A pleased hum escaped her, and she started to sashay her hips side to side. "This is perfect! Thank you Yellow. I...Yellow?"

The yellow gem was gawking at her, and she shook her head quickly. "Ah... ahem, yes. I am glad you like it. What are you going to do?"

At that, Blue hummed slightly. "I believe I will go for a walk. I need to get used to my new form."

When she turned, and sauntered away, Yellow gawked at her again. Pearl was blushing bright blue. Garnet was grinning slightly. Amethyst was laughing. Finally, Steven gawked slightly too, and felt his face go hot.

As Blue walked through the area, she kept bumping against the door frames. That would take time to getting used to.

When she walked down the steps to the palace, her butt bumped against a few potted plants.

As they fell, and the pots shattered, Blue sighed. "I hope nobody will mind."

She heard a gasp, and looked to the side. There was a Jasper looking at the broken pots sadly. Her eyes looked up, and she gawked at Blue.

The Jasper quickly gathered the broken pots. "Ah...hello. Blue diamond. You look...radiant...today."

Blue smiled slightly. "Thank you. Were those your flowers? I'm sorry. I can help you."

As she bent down to help scoop the dirt up, she felt another group of pots bump against her, and fall.

When those shattered, she frowned. "Oh my..."

The Jasper spoke quickly. "It's ok. I can fix this. Would you like to...continue your walk?"

She nodded, and gave the jasper another smile. "Yes. Thank you."

When she started to walk off, she noticed many gems looking at her. Well, not at her. They were looking at her hips.

Blue kept walking, feeling strange about so many gems gawking at her. She noticed her Pearl strolling.

Blue pearl saw her, and gasped.

Her face went dark blue. "H-hello Blue. Your form is...different."

A soft laugh escaped her. "Do you like it? I thought I'd do something different."

She spun in place, her gown flowing.

Blue Pearl let out a squeak, moving out of the way. "Oops! I suppose I need more practice."

After a few minutes of walking, Blue returned to the palace. Yellow spoke quickly. "Ah! Blue...how was your...walk?"

She smiled. "Nice...strange. I need practice in this form."

Yellow nodded. "I'm sure. Maybe I will change my form as well."

Steven smiled at them. "Maybe all of you should! It could be fun!"

Blue smiled at him. "It would be. Just be careful."

Yellow nodded again. "That seems...logical. I'm glad to see you happy."


	31. Nightmares and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by black widow: (user on FF)
> 
> Lapis has a nightmare. Peridot comforts her.

Lapis was fast asleep in her hammock. Peridot was quietly watching her tv, being mindful of her sleeping roommate.

While she kept watching, she heard a few sounds coming from Lapis. They were just small grunts, so she decided to leave her be.

Her attention was still on the television. (She's probably just getting comfortable.)

After a few more minutes, Lapis let out a much louder groan, and thrashed slightly.

Now, Peridot turned to face her. She saw Lapis curled into a ball. Her face was scrunched up, looking pained.

She hopped down and walked over to her sleeping friend. There was sweat forming on her skin, and a few whimpers escaped her.

Before Peridot could say or do anything, Lapis spoke in her sleep.

Her voice was scared, and small. It sounded nothing like the Lapis she knew. "Please...don't...not them..."

Lapis had tears running down her face now, and Peridot gently shook her shoulder. "Lapis? Lapis, please wake up. It's just a nightmare."

When she started to tremble, and cry in earnest now, Peridot felt a shock of panic.

She sat next to her, gently shaking her. Her voice was urgent. "Lapis! Lapis, wake up! Please, everything is fine!"

After a few seconds of trying to wake her, Lapis jolted up. A startled gasp escaped her, and she frantically looked around.

When she saw Peridot she grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Peridot, where is everyone? Where's Steven?"

Peridot gently hugged her back. "It's ok. Everyone is fine. I'm sure the gems are all doing things at little homeschool. And I know Bismuth is building a few new projects. Steven just got to a rest stop a few hours ago, remember? He called us."

Lapis slowly stared to calm down, before letting Peridot go slowly. She wiped her eyes. "Right...right. I'm sorry."

Now, Peridot just sat next to her, a patient look in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At that, Lapis just shook her head. "No, I shouldn't. It's terrible...Steven would hate me for thinking it..."

Peridot let out a snort. "Oh, please. We both know Steven is understanding. And this was just a dream. It's just like your mind making a movie. I learned a lot when me and Steven tried to remake C.P.H"

When Lapis stayed quiet, Peridot put an arm around her. "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't judge. If you want, this can stay between us."

A few seconds of silence passed before Lapis let out a sigh.

She spoke slowly, clearly uncomfortable.

"I fused with Jasper again. We were Malachite, and...Jasper took control. She...we...I...went on a rampage. We...destroyed everything. I was so angry, and scared and...I don't know. Then, the Crystal gems...and you, and Bismuth tried to stop...us. And Jasper had full control. It was like...I was there, looking at us from the outside. I couldn't do anything. When we started fighting, you all got hurt. Your forms were...poofed. But then something changed. Suddenly I Was the one in control. I made a fist of water, and...you all were shattered. And then we unfused. Jasper was just so...proud. She said she 'always knew I was a brute.' And so I shattered her. I was so...angry."

As she fell silent, more tears slipped down her face.

Peridot rubbed small circles in her back. "Of course you'd still be scared and angry. You and Jasper...have never really talked it out. So...I'm sure seeing her around brings back some unpleasant memories."

Lapis sighed slightly. "But that's not right. Steven taught me that being kind, and forgiving is right. And being angry about the past is..."

A small hum escaped Peridot. "Well, that's fine too. You can't just forgive, everything right away. That takes time. And, sometimes it's ok to be angry."

She smiled at Lapis, and hugged her again. "But, I'm here with you. Bismuth is here. The Crystal Gems are here. And Steven will be back someday. We won't just leave you, or dislike your feelings and thoughts."

Lapis slowly hugged her back, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you, Peridot."

After a few seconds, she let go. "Tomorrow...do you think you could come with me? I think...I think I should talk to Jasper. About everything."

Peridot smiled, and nodded at her. "Of course! I'll be there to help you all the way!"


	32. Enjoy the food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)  
> Steven introduces the diamonds to food

This visit was kind of special to Steven. Ever since he was little he was impressed with Amethyst's ability to eat anything she wanted. So to hear the diamonds agree to his idea? This was so exciting.

When the ship landed Steven went out to greet them. A white bubble lowered to the ground.

White diamond was the first to speak as the bubble disappeared. "Oh, Steven! Here we are! What are you going to have us try today?"

Yellow diamond spoke next, she sounded unsure. "Steven, is this really necessary? We are gems. We have no need to consume any kind of nutrients."

Blue gave him a small smile. "I'm sure this will be interesting. So, Steven what do we do first?"

Steven smiled at them widely. "Well, first off, thank you for wanting to try this! I know some gems won't even consider it. But I'm sure you'll like it! Ok, you should all shapeshift to be smaller. And secondly, you'll have to shape a digestive system."

They all nodded, and shapeshifted to be smaller, slightly taller than Pink was. Steven opened a book, and showed them a diagram of the human digestive system.

Yellow shapeshifted what she needed immediately, White did so slowly.

Blue made a disgusted face. "Oh. This is really what you need? And these processes? Humans do these things daily?"

Steven nodded. "Yep. We need to. It's to keep us healthy. Don't worry, if you don't like it, this can be the only time you can do this."

With a small sigh, Blue shapeshifted the proper anatomy.

Steven smiled at them again. "Great! Come in, I made a bunch of different food!"

They all followed him in, and saw a large spread of food on the table. White diamond spoke first. "Oh my, Steven. You made all of this for us? How long did that take you?"

He shrugged at her. "Eh, not too long. Lars helped with a lot of it. Most of this is really simple stuff. I didn't want to do anything too crazy. So, to start, maybe you should all try fruit?"

Steven went over to the table, and grabbed a bowl of cut up fruit. "So, I thought maybe we could try simple fruits. So, I have bananas, grapes, and apples. Try some."

When Yellow looked at the bowl of fruit, she hummed. "Well, they are certainly...interesting. A lot of it looks pale."

In response, he shrugged. "Yeah bananas, and apples aren't super colorful. I peeled the skin off the apples so you can get the main taste."

As he waited, Yellow took a grape. "And this thing is a grape? It's very purple. Is that normal?"

He nodded at her. "Yep! Grapes can be all kinds of colors."

She nodded, before popping it into her mouth. The other two slowly did the same.

Stars appeared in Yellow's eyes, and she smiled. When she swallowed it, she looked at him. "I see why you like this! Is there more?"

White hummed slightly. "Hmm...this is strange."

Blue swallowed hers slowly, and shivered.

Steven smiled at them. "It's a start! Come and try some other stuff!"

They all tried different things. Each of them had different reactions to the different things.

Yellow diamond loved fruit most of all, and happily asked about growing some on Homeworld.

White seemed to enjoy baked goods like cakes, and pie. She started asking him about how to make them. He told her that maybe he, Lars, and her could all bake something together sometime.

Blue diamond didn't seem to enjoy it. She said that the flavors were delightful, but the process afterwards made her uncomfortable. In response, Steven let her try tea, and watered down fruit juice.

She seemed to like this a little more, but would most likely not try this again.

Before they left, Steven smiled at them. "Are you off to Homeworld?"

Yellow nodded eagerly. "Yes, I would like to get started on growing fruit trees right away! This was nice, Steven."

White smiled at him. "Yes, well I hope you will visit more often."

Blue sighed slightly. "I'm sorry, Steven. That I couldn't enjoy it."

He shook his head. "It's fine, I'm just glad you wanted to try this! Maybe next time we could try candy."

They all said their goodbyes, and left for Homeworld.

Steven smiled eagerly, going off to plan the next get together.


	33. The littlest diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest. (Same one that requested the Humans Au chapter titled 'Rising Smoke') White meets Steven when he is born.

This small baby was what took her granddaughter away? He took away her Starlight. A member of the Diamond council. One of her own. How could she love him? She couldn't even have a cigarette here. She wanted one. But she was chastised for it, everyone claiming it was bad for him, and would give him a bad image of her. Like she cared. He was a baby, he couldn't possibly understand anything.

Pearl, her granddaughter's best friend, picked him up.

Her voice was soft, as she rocked him. "Shh...it's ok, Steven. I'm right here. And look, your grandma Paragon is here. Isn't that nice? She knows Amber, and Azure. And some day, you'll get to be with them on the council"

When the thin girl walked up to her, Paragon sneered slightly. "I don't want to hold him."

A frown appeared on Pearl's face. "I know how you feel. I miss her as well. I know you're sad...but this is just something that happens. Sometimes women just...can't handle the birth. But i know Rose would have loved Steven. She did love Steven. And she'd want you to love him. So, please..."

As she gently held Steven out to her, Paragon took him. While he squirmed, and made small grunts, she just stared at him. How could everyone be so calm. He would never replace Rose. Even the other council members seemed to be optimistic.

When he stopped squirming, and opened his eyes, he blinked at her. His eyes locked onto hers, and he let out a gurgle.

He grabbed her shiny, glittering shirt, pulling slightly, before gurgling happily again.

Paragon sighed, and moved his hand away from her. "Don't dirty my clothing with your drool coated hands."

His fingers curled around her finger tightly, and he looked at her again.

This time, when she looked at him, she noticed him staring directly at her. He pulled at her finger gently, squeezing tighter.

After a few calm seconds, a large smile crossed his face, and he let out a small squeal.

At that, Paragon felt a warmth spreading through her. He looked so much like Rose. From his eyes, to his face...to that smile.

When Rose was born, she had that same smile. It had always brightened the room, shining with the brilliance of a star.

She gently cradled him, and rocked him slowly. He slowly started to fall asleep, his fingers never letting her's go.

While he slept, Paragon sighed softly. Maybe having him around wasn't the end of the world. After all, he was part of Rose. He was her last memory.

If this was Rose's last memory, her one last treasure, then she would watch over him.

A soft smile spread over her lips. "Sleep well, my little starlight. I'm sure some day you will shine just as brightly as she did."


	34. A new purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)  
> Jasper realizes she's not exactly nice. She wants to change that. She starts with Lapis and Amethyst

Once again, her diamond had left her. How many times did she need to go through this? First, her diamond was shattered, then her diamond was actually pretending to be her worst enemy. Finally, her diamond turned into a human child. And now he had left as well.

Was it her? Maybe...

After all, she never found a new purpose. All of these other gems had. But not her.

She had locked herself away in the mountains, away from all contact or interaction.

She wasn't happy. In fact, she was angry. Her entire purpose was just completely eradicated. The new era had ended her purpose.

So, maybe it was time that she tried to find a new purpose.

This 'little homeschool' could be a good place to start. She had tried to talk with the fusion. Although, she ignored her. Next, she tried talking to the pearl. But she had said the wrong thing. Peridot had seemed nervous, but quickly told her to try talking with Amethyst, as they were both quartz gems. The green gem had told her that was a perfect place to start.

Jasper finally relented, and started to try and talk with the overcooked amethyst. It had started roughly. She'd been so stubborn, and blunt, and the amethyst was clearly not in the mood to talk.

After a few months, they had finally built a somewhat stable alliance.

Jasper sat with Amethyst, eating one of her famous meals, made with anything she could add. "Hey, runt. I...just wanted to say thank you."

Amethyst gulped down her food. "For what?"

A sigh escaped Jasper. "Talking to me. Giving me a chance. I realize that maybe I didn't treat you the best. You're small, but still a quartz, like me."

She heard Amethyst let out a snort, followed by a laugh. "Oh, come on, sis! We know I could never be quite as big of a chunk of rock as you! Ha ha! But it's fine."

When there was a beat of silence, Jasper sighed. "I have somebody else to apologize to."

A hum escaped her. "Oh yeah? Who?"

Jasper stood up. "Lapis..."

At that, Amethyst scurried after her. "Slow down there, Jasper! Maybe we should just keep talking. Lapis can be...cold."

She saw Jasper nod. "I know what she's like."

When she and Amethyst appeared in Lapis' room, Amethyst coughed slightly. "Hey, L. Somebody is here to visit..."

Lapis dropped her paints, and set her brushes down, before turning to her. "Who's here to vis-"

Her eyes locked on Jasper, and her wings furled out as she glared. "You! What do you want?"

Before Amethyst could speak, Jasper responded. "It's not what you think. I'm not here for Malachite. I'm here for you."

She glared at the orange gem. "I don't want to see you."

Jasper shook her head. "Lapis, please. I'm here to apologize. Maybe in era three we can have a relationship of some kind. I know my diamond cares for you a lot. So, I thought-"

Lapis stomped over to her. "His name is Steven! And I won't be friends with you just for his sake!"

The orange gem opened her mouth to respond, before quickly closing it.

She saw Lapis fold her arms. "I don't want to talk with you."

At that, Jasper just nodded. "I can try to understand. But I mean it. I want to talk with you. Whenever you're ready..."

As she left, Amethyst looked at Lapis, before turning to chase after Jasper.

When they were alone again, Amethyst spoke. "So...no dice. Are you going to be ok?"

Jasper sighed slightly, and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be fine. I know she's angry with me. And I get why. So, I'll just have to take things slow. Maybe Peridot would be good with advice."

Amethyst nodded, grabbing Jasper by her hand. "Ha! Yeah, let's go talk to the nerd! She's an expert at getting Lapis to like her former enemies!"

While Amethyst ran, Jasper frowned slightly.

This would take time. But she was a Jasper. She wouldn't give up.

She had a new purpose.


	35. What's in a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by CalvinFujii: (user on FF)
> 
> Steven and Connie name their daughter Stephanie. Years after, Stephanie names her sister Rose, after her grandmother.

She was beautiful. Their child looked similar to Stevonnie. Her hair was dark brown, matching her eyes. She looked around the area curiously. When she was born she had hardly cried.

At first that was concerning. Connie's mother had told her that babies usually cry more after birth. However, their baby seemed oddly content.

Everyone was gathered around her. The Crystal gems were all happy, but slightly worried. It seemed they were all worried about how the baby would be. They were worried that after her birth, Steven may lose his powers.

Pearl was the most vocal. "Are you sure both of you are ok? Steven, how's your gem? Connie, you should drink water. Oh, what if there was a problem? Human babies are usually much more active. They squirm around and cry..."

Amethyst was just looking at her happily. "Aw, yeah! Another newest Crystal gem! I can't wait to show you how to play video games! Maybe you could be a taste tester for my food when you're older. This is so exciting!"

Garnet was just smiling softly at her. "Move over, Steven. There's a new cutie pie in the room."

Steven had handed her to Greg after Connie held her. He looked down at her with a familiar warmth in his eyes. "She's a beautiful baby. What are you going to name her?"

Both Connie and Steven looked at each other with knowing looks.

Connie spoke, a smile gracing her face, her voice happy but exhausted. "Stephanie. Her name is Stephanie."

Steven cradled her next. "Welcome to the family, Stephanie Universe."

/

A few years had passed. Eventually Stephanie got some very slight gem powers. Instead of floating, she could jump very, very high. Instead of healing kisses, or tears, she had an increased immune system.

Lastly, she had her father's optimism.

When Connie had another baby, she had been one of the first to hold her new baby sister. Just like when she was born, her sister didn't cry very much.

It was apparently a lot calmer this time, as the gems and Greg all just happily welcomed her. After Stephanie's birth, they seemed to expect this.

This new baby had poofy, but somehow curly hair, and her pupils had a slight diamond-like shape to them. Her irises were brown, like Stephanie's but there was just a hint of a pink tint in them. She looked more like Pink than Stephanie did. The girl had the same curious look in her eyes, however.

Stephanie rocked her gently. "So, this is my little sister? She's such a cutie. Did we ever decide a name?"

Steven looked at Connie, who gave him a soft nod. "Well, we were thinking, your name stuck the most."

At that, she gasped slightly, and looked at her parents. "You mean...?"

He nodded at her.

She ran a hand along her sister's head. "Hello, Rose. I'm your big sister. And you're going to be great."

At the sound of the name, everyone in the room felt a swirl of love and affection.

Pearl wiped tears from her eyes. "That's a perfect name."

When she took Rose's hand, the baby looked at her. Her fingers curled around the slender gem's finger.

She smiled widely at her, and let out a happy gurgle. It really was a perfect name.


	36. Flat vs. Thicc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by CalvinFuji (user on FF)  
> The CG's compare their butt sizes, and Connie is jealous.

Garnet sat there in silence. Today would be interesting.

Connie had become part of little homeschool. She would help Pearl teach gems about training, and fighting. Even if there was no need for it. She entered the room.

She looked slightly upset, and Garnet stood.

Her voice was as stoic as ever, and she looked at Connie. "Hello, Connie. What seems to be the problem?"

At that, Connie shifted, and blushed slightly. "Well...some gems said something today."

Garnet nodded at her, silently encouraging her to go on.

With a sigh, Connie rested her hands on her hips. "They said I was...flat. You know, in the behind?"

A hum escaped Garnet. "I see. Well, you shouldn't let it get to you. Gems are just manifestations of light. We can change our forms at will, and most gems are not naturally curvy."

The temple door opened, and Amethyst walked out of her room. "Hey, Connie! How's it going?"

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

Garnet spoke again, her voice still stoic. "Some gems teased Connie about her human biology."

A snort escaped Amethyst. "Uh...what? Can you talk like a normal person?"

Now she hummed slightly. "They made fun of her butt."

Amethyst burst into laughter, and Pearl came into the room from the outside. "What's so funny, Amethyst? Did I miss something?"

Connie sighed and covered her face. "Some gems called my butt flat..."

They heard Amethyst laugh harder, and Pearl blushed. "Amethyst! That's not funny. How...obscene...!"

Garnet hummed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Connie rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say! You've got curves in all the right places! Amethyst, too! I've seen how you two get looks. You don't get it."

Now Amethyst laughed, and grabbed Garnet's hand. "She's got a point, Garnet! I've heard lots of humans call you 'extra thicc' and I can see why!"

A smirk crossed Garnet's face. "You're not too bad either, Amethyst. I'm sure your dancing could attract plenty of attention."

At that, Amethyst started dancing slightly, rolling her body, and shaking her hips around. "Oh, you know it!"

Pearl's face was bright blue. "Amethyst! Garnet! This is so perverse! What are you thinking?"

Now Amethyst stopped, and looked at her two slender friends. "Aw come on, P! You can shape shift! Show us what you got!"

The gem let out a shocked noise. "Absolutely not! Our shapeshifting is not meant to be used for that!"

Garnet started chanting. "Pearl, Pearl, Pearl!"

Amethyst joined in. "Yeah! Let's go! Pearl, Pearl, Pearl!"

A tired sigh escaped her. "Of all the things to ask...fine!"

Her form glowed, and Connie gawked at her mentor.

Pearl's butt was now almost as wide as Garnet's.

She hummed slightly. "There! Now can we move on?"

Amethyst started laughing again, and grabbed Pearl. "No way! Shake that booty! Show us what you can do!"

Connie blushed brightly as she watched all three of them dance around.

When Garnet noticed her uncomfortable look, she grabbed Connie's shoulder. "Connie. I meant it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Pearl glowed again, and her form returned to normal. "Oh, of course! Don't let those gems make you feel less then them!"

Amethyst ran up, and hugged her. "Yeah don't let 'em make you feel like garbage!"

Connie sighed slightly. "I just don't feel as attractive as you guys."

At that, Pearl shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous! You're beautiful in your own way."

Garnet patted her gently. "She's not wrong."

Amethyst smirked at her. "Yeah, you're fine too, Connie! But maybe we should get Steven's opinion! I'm sure he'd like to see your dance moves!"

Connie blushed brightly and covered her face. "Amethyst...!"

Pearl gave her a look. "Honestly, Amethyst. Don't you have any tact?"

The purple gem laughed, and ran into her room.

Both Garnet and Pearl went after her.

Before she entered the room, Garnet looked back to her.

She gave her a thumbs up, and a smile.

For some reason, Connie felt a swell of confidence in that.

They were right, she was fine in her own way.

Even if her butt was flat.


	37. Missing a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by arthur26: (guest on FF)
> 
> Lapis decides to follow after Steven after he left. Peridot doesn't want her to.

He said he was ok. But what if it was a lie? She understood that. After all, how long had she felt miserable? She had been trapped for thousands of years, and when she was released from her prison, she never thought anyone could understand her.

How could they? They had been free all that time.

But, she realized that they didn't need to be trapped to empathize with her. And of course, the first one to show her care and love was Steven.

He was leaving though. Everyone seemed to think this was good for him. She didn't think it was such a good idea.

She was the one person who understood that being alone with your thoughts could be very unhealthy.

Lapis sighed, as she watched the sun rise. It had been hours since he left, and she never felt comfortable with it.

Peridot came up to her, and grabbed her arm. "Morning, Lapis! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

When she just shrugged, Peridot frowned. "What's wrong? Did you have nightmares again?"

Now, she sighed, and looked to her friend. "Peridot. How can everyone be so happy about Steven leaving? What if he's still upset?"

At that, Peridot hummed slightly, and nodded at her. "I understand how you feel. I miss him too. But he seemed really happy. And Pearl said he was video calling with a human called a 'therapist.' They are humans that specialize in trauma. So he can actually get help from a specialized human for it. If he needs it, that is."

A scowl appeared on Lapis' face. "I don't believe that! How can some human know more than us? We've known him longer than that human has!"

She saw Peridot flinch at her tone. "Lapis, I understand why you're concerned. But Steven can handle himself. And know he really knows he can come to us if he needs anything. He's just traveling, not leaving forever."

Lapis' wings formed from her gem, and she looked out at the horizon. "I'm going after him."

Now, Peridot's grip tightened. "Lapis, you can't! This is Steven's decision. And if we force our way into it, he'll be upset, and stressed. And we saw how that ended."

When she heard that, Lapis frowned deeply. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Just...let him go?"

She folded her arms angrily. "I don't want to."

Peridot sighed slightly. "I know. But we have to. Steven is his own individual. He has to be on his own."

The green gem pulled at her arm slightly. "Come on. Maybe using some of those paints he gave you will help. It helps make you feel connected to him."

When Lapis didn't move, Peridot frowned at her. "Lapis. He'll visit. If it really upsets you, we can video call him later today."

After a few seconds, Lapis sighed, and nodded. "Right. He'll call us if he needs us..."

She turned, and walked down to their room. Bismuth was relaxing, reading a magazine.

When the large gem saw her she gave her a slight nod. "I heard you're little...chat. I get why you're worried about him. But he's strong. He can take on anything. He's Steven Universe, after all. Look at all he's done so far. He uncovered a major secret, changed an entire empire, and basically made peace between two worlds. He'll be fine."

Lapis looked at the art set he got her, and smiled slightly. "You're right. I guess I just miss him."

Peridot hugged her. "We do to. Do you want to make a painting? Maybe one that could remind you of his accomplishments?"

She nodded, and gathered the set, leaving to start her painting.

After a few hours she had finished it. The painting had a star in the center, and around it were swirls of color, representing the diamonds. Each diamond shone slightly. Around the star, she painted a bunch of different gems. They all represented the Crystal Gems, Jasper, some of the Homeworld gems, herself, Lapis, and Bismuth. Finally, there were multiple gems that were originally corrupted. Each gem shone with light.

In the center of the star, a pink diamond shone brighter than the others.


	38. Shining star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by a guest (un-named)
> 
> Human AU
> 
> Yellow is a broadway singer, and Blue is a huge fan. They meet during an autograph signing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azure=BD
> 
> Amber=YD

After all this time of listening to her, Azure would finally get to meet her.

Azure had loved her music ever since she was a teenager. While she was more simple, and soft, and shy, this girl had rose to stardom.

They were only a few years apart, but she had so much more success than Azure would ever hope to dream of.

When she had heard about this signing, she didn't even think twice about it.

Since she got here early, she hoped she'd see her.

The line had moved slowly, and everyone around her was buzzing with excitement. From the table, she could hear her voice.

Even just speaking with fans, she had such an air of confidence. It was no wonder she had such a devoted fan base.

When Azure had finally gotten to the table, she couldn't stop the wide smile that was plastered on her face.

Amber Crys sat there. Her stage name was Yellow Diamond.

She met Azure's eyes, and gave her a smile. "Hello there. Lovely to see you. Thank you for coming."

Her eyes were light brown, and had such a shine in them. Azure felt her cheeks flush.

The broadway star looked at her curiously. "You're a quiet one."

At that, Azure quickly stumbled on her words. "Oh! R-right! I'm sorry, I just...this is a dream come true! I mean...I can only dream of singing with as much power as you. I mean, you're Yellow Diamond! The shining gem of broadway! Uhm...s-sorry. I'm Azure. Uhm...Azure Mar. It's l-lovely to finally meet you!"

When she handed Amber a paper, she laughed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Do you sing, Azure?"

The nervous girl blushed brighter. "Oh, no. I mean...yes. But nothing like you! My voice is much too soft. I could never be a star like you."

Now, Amber laughed again. "You flatter me. I am only here because of fierce determination, and luck. And of course, fans like you."

She flashed Azure a dazzling smile, and the quiet girl giggled eagerly. "Oh, wow! Thank you so much!"

When Amber handed the paper back, she hummed. "Would you ever record your singing? I'd like to hear it."

At that Azure felt her face flush again. "Oh...! I uhm...sound terrible over a recording. Really...! And you are probably busy with other stuff. More important stuff."

A hum escaped Amber, and she reached her hand out for the paper. "May I?"

With a silent nod, Azure handed the paper back.

After a few more seconds, she handed the paper back.

She gave Azure a wink, and a security guard nudged Azure. "Don't hold up the line."

The girl nodded quickly. "Oh! Right. It was nice to meet you! Again!"

Amber gave her another dazzling smile. "Likewise, dear. I hope to hear from you."

When she left the building, she sat in her car for a few moments. After she calmed her beating heart, she glanced at the paper.

A surge of emotions hit her as she read the paper.

There was her normal autograph, which was her stage name, and a diamond surrounded by small stars.

However, what she read next made her eyes well with tears of joy.

'You seem lovely. And I'm sure your voice is lovely. I do hope you'll consider what I said. I'd love to hear what you can do with your voice.

Stay confident. Be strong.

Shine like a diamond. Radiant, and flawless.

I felt something from you. And while I am busy a lot of the time, here is my number. Please call me the day you record your voice. I will be waiting to see what you decide to do.

And thank you again for coming out to see me.

Amber Crys'

Azure quickly wiped her tears away, and let out a small squeal of happiness.

Today could not get any better.

She'd have to pick out a perfect song for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think (so far) this was one of my favorite requests to write


	39. Curvy in all the right places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by CalvinFuji (user on FF)
> 
> (A sequel to the previous two requests)
> 
> Connie has developed a lot more physically. Steven takes notice. Their daughter, Stephanie, asks why he stares so much. They reply that she'll learn when she's older

She was in the middle of training with Pearl. Steven watched her with a shine in his eyes. His wife really had developed in all the right right places over the years. He supposed that could be in part to their daughter, Stephanie.

As she quickly defeated the last holo-pearl, she sighed, and wiped her forehead.

Pearl smiled widely at her. "Very good, Connie. Take a ten minute break. I'll return with water and fruit."

When she warped away, Connie sighed again, and quickly pulled her top off.

Her undershirt clung to her from the sweat, and Steven felt his face flush bright red.

Connie never grew too large, not like some of the girls he saw in t.v. shows, but she was still perfect.

As she let her hair down, she shook back and forth with a hum.

She had kept it shoulder length ever since she cut it. And he though that made her look even better.

The girl bent over, and grabbed her training shirt.

Steven felt his heart hammering in his chest. She really was beautiful. How had he gotten so lucky?

From next to him, Stephanie spoke up. "Hey, dad? Why do you always stare at mom when she takes a break from training?"

He felt a rush of heat spread through his body, and Connie turned to him.

The smallest hint of a smirk curled at the corners of her lips.

She kept her voice firm, clearly trying to sound commanding. "Steven Quartz Universe, are you staring at me?"

He quickly shook his head. "No! I wouldn't do that! I mean...not that you're not beautiful, biscuit! It's just whenever you train you just look so...intense."

When he gave her a sheepish grin, she hummed slightly.

Connie sat next to him quickly, and leaned towards him. "Intense? Are you sure that's what you mean?"

Her breasts bumped against his arm slightly, and he felt his body tense.

When she pulled away from him, she started laughing.

He gave her a look. "Well, it's not like I can help it. I mean, look at you! All...tough. I like it."

Now Stephanie spoke again. "Well, yeah! Mom's super cool! But why do you keep looking at her butt during training? Did she rip her pants? I can go get new ones!"

Both Steven and Connie quickly shook their heads, blushes forming on their cheeks.

Steven spoke first. "That's not it! It's complicated."

The girl hummed, and folded her arms. "I can take it! I'm a Crystal Gem too!"

Connie laughed slightly, holding the shirt to her chest. "You'll understand when you're older."

When the girl went to speak, the warp pad activated, and Pearl appeared with refreshments. "Steven, Connie, Stephanie! I'm back."

Stephanie shot to her feet, and ran to Pearl. "Aunt Pearl! You gotta train me next!"

At that, the gem glanced at Steven and Connie. "Oh? Why the sudden change? You always said you preferred to talk things through instead of fight."

The human girl laughed slightly. "I want to be like mom! Dad is always staring, or winking, or saying things to her. But they won't tell me what they mean! They said I would learn when I'm older. But I want to be older now! So, could we train...please?"

Pearl's face flushed blue, and she gave Steven a stern look. He just shrugged at her in response, a small smile on his face.

Connie got up quickly, and grabbed Steven's hand. "I think training her would be great, Pearl."

Stephanie looked at her. "Mom, you're not going to watch me train?"

She smiled softly. "It's best to get your first training session solo. I need to go shower. Don't worry, we'll watch you're next session."

As she started to pull Steven along with her, he let out a shocked noise. "Wha-Connie? Come on, I should be here in case she gets hurt."

Her voice had a strange tone. "Pearl can handle her."

He sounded concerned. "But-"

When they got to the warp pad, Connie played the whistle, and they disappeared.

Pearl felt her blush darken, and she shook her head. "Those two..."

Stephanie smiled widely. "Aunt Pearl! Let's train! Please?"

She looked at Stephanie, smiling softly. "Ok. Everything begins with your stance..."


	40. Traveling together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Skyspire (guest on FF)
> 
> Lapis leaves Beach city to travel with Steven.

When he said that he wanted to travel, Lapis was shocked.

He had access to warp technology, gems that could fly, and could even use ships. So why would he be traveling across the different states in a car?

Of course, she had been upset at first, thinking he'd been trying to run away from himself, or his thoughts. He had assured her that wasn't it, and he wanted to travel for himself. But she didn't want him to leave. She'd feel so alone and empty without him. He had always made her feel happy. Happier than she could have ever imagined.

When he gave them gifts, she was touched at his gift. Steven found a big art set, full of different ways of coloring, drawing, or painting.

She had accepted it gratefully, but later that night she had flown to him.

Lapis saw him talking to the gems, and decided to wait.

Once they had all had their moment, she flew down to greet him. "Steven!"

He smiled at her widely, and hugged her. "Lapis! What are you doing here?"

Now, the blue gem blushed slightly. "I...missed you."

At that, he laughed softly. "Aw, I know! But I'll visit! I told you when I said goodbye to Bismuth and Peridot that I'd visit you guys often. I'm not leaving forever."

She sighed slightly, and looked down. "I know. But...I don't know. I...could I go with you?"

He looked at her curiously. "What? Why would you want to come with me? Aren't you happy at Little Homeschool?"

Lapis nodded quickly. "I am! But I just feel so comfortable with you. I can be so...me. I can really tell you how I feel."

When she went quiet, Steven hummed slightly. "Would you actually like to travel with me? I mean, I'm using a car. And you have wings. Won't it be boring?"

She smiled at him. "I'd like it. You could show me the world again. Just like you did when I first came to the barn. If you agree, that is."

After a few silent moments, he looked at her. "I think I'd like that. I mean, I have a therapist to talk to through video chat, and I can call the gems at any time. But having a partner with me? That would be nice."

Lapis smiled widely, and hugged him. "Oh, thank you! Steven, you won't regret this!"

He nodded at her. "Yeah, this will be fun! If you want, I was about to head off."

They both got into his car, and started driving. The entire town was there to see him off. Peridot and Bismuth both looked at Lapis, waving with small smiles.

After a few hours of driving, Lapis had drifted to sleep, as she enjoyed the feeling of it.

Steven parked at a rest stop, and glanced over at her.

She had turned on her side, her gem facing him. As the stars, and the full moon shone bright, their light reflected off of her gem. The light illuminated her sleeping form as well, and Steven stared at her in awe. Her blue skin had the tiniest flecks of gold. He had never noticed them before.

In the moonlight, he realized something.

She was beautiful.

When that realization hit him, he felt a familiar hammering in his chest. How long had he felt this way? Well...he knew the answer.

He had loved her the moment he first saw her. But he had pushed the feelings away. She needed to be happy before anything else.

Now, as they were travel partners, he felt his face heat up.

She may feel the same. He'd have to find out. And if it was true?

They had quite a while to explore these feelings on their travels.


	41. Guilt and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Clinohumite (guest on FF)
> 
> Bluebird kills Steven and the Crystal gems feel guilty for trusting her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> GORE  
> CHARACTER DEATH

He knew better. He had every right not to trust her. After all both of her gem components tried to kill him before. Greg had been the one to tell him it was ok to be worried about her.

The Crystal Gems had still wanted to trust her, believing in a chance to change.

As they fought, he had been gaining the advantage. His shield was easily deflecting her ice swords.

When she dove for him, he pulled his shield again, and deflected her.

Instead of flying up to swoop again, she swiped at the shield angrily.

As he kept blocking, she smiled at him devilishly.

She started to spin around him in circles, and as he kept his eyes on her, she flew straight for him.

When he ducked behind his shield, she quickly flipped behind him.

There was a sharp shock of pain, and his shield disappeared. The sword was sticking out through his chest.

He heard a cry from the house, and saw the Crystal gems.

In a flash, they formed Alexandrite. A cry of pain escaped him as he felt the blade pull out of him.

Before Bluebird could react, Alexandrite slammed her into the sand with her palm. When her hand lifted, there were two piles of gem shards.

As Alexandrite unfused, Garnet was shaking. "I didn't mean to...I was just so angry...Steven!"

All three of the gems ran to him. He was pale, and he was clutching at the hole in his chest.

Pearl was the first to reach for him. "We can fix this! We can get you to Rose's fountain! It could work!"

As she tried to lift him, he cried slightly, and squirmed in her grip.

Amethyst was looking at him with fear. "I know, buddy, But we gotta go! Pearl, the warp pad!"

When they started running, Garnet felt her eyes welling with tears. There were more bad outcomes then good.

After a few seconds, she followed them.

As they got to the fountain, Pearl had looked at him sharply. Any of his cries, or whimpers of pain were gone. He was still, and pale.

She dashed to the fountain, and lowered him into the water.

Nothing happened, and the water slowly turned red from his blood.

Pearl waited for a while longer, her body shaking. When he didn't respond, she started to splash more water over the wound. "Please, Steven. You're ok. Everything's fine."

After a few minutes, Amethyst came up to her. She stayed quiet, staring at her brother.

Garnet stood still, before suddenly glowing, and falling apart.

Ruby and Sapphire were both crying, and holding onto each other.

Sapphire spoke first. "I should have known. I saw this...but I thought...it was so unlikely. And now...Steven."

Ruby sounded terrified, and she held Sapphire tighter. "We...we don't know that! Maybe it just takes a little longer! Maybe..."

They both cried harder, and Pearl felt her own tears running down her face. Steven was still unresponsive.

Amethyst spoke after a while. "What do we do now...?"

There was a beat of silence, before Ruby and Sapphire started to glow.

When Garnet formed, tears still ran down her face. "We honor his memory. We continue what he started."

As she entered the fountain, Pearl started wailing incoherently.

She gently reached for Steven's body. "Pearl. I'll take him...we should go and inform the others."

All three of them looked at him. Amethyst took his hand, flinching at the cold feeling. "I'm so sorry, Steven..."

Garnet carefully lifted him, and her visors disappeared. Her voice shook, but her form stayed together. "He was a great team member. He was something unique. And I know everyone loved him. So, let's honor him by being our best gems. For Steven."

After a few more minutes, she started to walk back towards the warp pad.

Pearl and Amethyst followed after her slowly, but still felt her words touch their hearts.

They had to continue. For Steven and his memory.

They were still the Crystal Gems.


	42. A gassy game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on FF  
> .  
> Suggested by Crackhead (user on FF)
> 
> Greg, Amethyst, and Rose bond over a farting contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> .  
> .  
> (Maybe)  
> Farts

Greg bought a bunch of spicy tacos from a newly opened taco place. They were having a huge grand opening sale, so he was able to get a lot of them. Amethyst was always down to try food, Rose loved experiencing basically anything, and Greg just really liked tacos.

Him and Amethyst were currently watching some television on an old t.v. that she had found. While they watched their show, they both ate a few tacos. After a few minutes Amethyst belched loudly. "Man, these really hit the spot! Have you given any to Rose?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Garnet said she was on a mission. But I think she-"

The door to Amethyst's room opened, and Rose came through. "Greg! Amethyst! I'm back! Garnet said you picked up some of that taco food?"

Greg nodded, and scooted over. "Yeah! Come and try some. Me and Amethyst have been chowing down for a while."

As Rose sat with them, she started to eat one of the tacos. "These are delicious! Do all humans like these? Do all of them taste like that?"

He shrugged slightly. "Eh, some people don't like it. And you can add a lot of different things to them."

Amethyst cheered at that. "Aw, yeah! You mean I could add teabags, or wood chips, or chalk?!"

Greg laughed slightly. "Yeah, if that's your thing. I mean, humans can't really eat that. But you could technically make tacos out of anything."

At that, Amethyst went quiet, thinking about all the things she could add.

He ate another taco, before letting out a small squeak of a fart.

His cheeks went pink slightly. "Ah, sorry! All these tacos are going right through me."

Rose started laughing. "Oh, that's one of the funny noises I hear Amethyst make! Do tacos do that?"

He nodded slightly. "Uh, they can."

Amethyst just started laughing. "That's a riot, Greg! But come on, you can do better than that! Watch this!"

She focused for a second, before letting out a loud, rumbling fart.

Rose started laughing, and Greg sat there for a second, stunned.

After a few seconds, he relaxed and started laughing as well. "Oh yeah? Well I can out do that!"

His body tensed, and when he farted they could feel the couch cushions vibrate from the sheer force of it.

Amethyst gave him a determined look. "Oh, it's on!"

She tensed as well, and when she farted, one of her piles fell over.

Both of them looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter.

Amethyst looked over at Rose. "Hey, come on Rose! You gotta have something!"

Now, Rose stood up. "Right, give me just a second..."

She closed her eyes, and her face scrunched up in concentration.

After a few seconds of silence, Greg spoke. "Hey, Rose no need to push yourself! Give it time!"

Amethyst cackled for a few seconds. "Yeah, it's all cool. I still need to destroy Greg!"

Rose shook her head. "I got this..."

Another few seconds of silence passed.

Before the other two could speak, a loud, thunderous fart came from Rose.

Hers was so powerful it destroyed the couch that they were sitting on.

She looked at the shredded couch. "Oh, whoops! I guess I got a bit carried away. Hehehe..."

Greg and Amethyst were both looking at her in amazement.

All three of them started laughing after a few seconds, and Greg spoke. "Oh, boy! I think Rose had everyone beat, Amethyst!"

Before she responded, they heard the door open.

Pearl ran into the room. "Rose! What was that? Are you ok? Is there a gem loose?"

When they all started laughing harder, Pearl just looked at them in confusion.

Her voice sounded softer than usual. "Did I...miss something?"

Rose took a breath, before smiling at Greg and Amethyst. "We should totally do this again sometime! But this time, I won't destroy the next couch, I promise!"

Greg smiled widely at her. "Deal! Next time, we could try using different food! Amethyst, we should start scouting for some of the best food spots around!"

Amethyst smiled widely. "Aw yeah! Come on, Greg! Let's go right now! We got lots of food to try!"

As they ran off, Rose walked over to Pearl. "Let's go, Pearl. I have to tell you all about this game me, Greg, and Amethyst just played!"

The slender gem followed her silently, still confused at what that loud noise was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT (almost all of it) TRANSFERRED. I have like 2-4 to catch up with, but I am taking a day to chill.  
> .  
> My head hurts so bad from staring at a tiny, white screen for like, a day and a half


	43. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested bt Lifelight (guest on FF)
> 
> Steven dies in the car crash during the episode Mr. Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> character death

A wave of rage crashed into him, and he felt the energy rise.

His skin turned pink, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

His voice came out angry, and full of disdain. 'The problem isn't that I'm a gem! The problem is, I'm a Universe!"

With that, he yanked on the steering wheel, ripping it out completely.

A gasp escaped him, and the glow faded.

Greg looked at him in shock. "Steven!"

There was a loud, blaring horn, and the blinding light of the truck, and then, the crash.

At first it was just rough, and shaky.

But him, and his dad were buckled in, so it was fine.

All at once, he felt a bolt of pain strike him all the way to his core.

He lost consciousness just as he heard the sound of glass shattering.

When he came to, his ears rang. Greg was kneeling over him, crying.

As he tried to apologize, a shock of agony stopped him. He looked down to his gem.

It wasn't together. There were pieces missing. He weakly looked around, and among the wreckage he saw pieces of pink stone.

A wave of fear hit him then. He couldn't die! Not after saying something so horrible!

When he tried to sit up a crunching could be heard, and his body went numb.

His hearing started to fade, and his vision was black.

He twitched his fingers, feeling Greg grab his hand. If only he could hear him.

As he lost all of his senses, one last crunch was heard.

Silence.

Nothing.

Steven Universe was dead.


	44. What is 'Cute'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Luli-cat (user on FF)
> 
> Jasper hears the word 'cute' but doesn't understand what it means, so Steven shows her all the cute things he can think of

It was a nice day out, and Steven had stopped at Beach City for a visit.

After visiting with his dad, and the Crystal Gems, he went into little Homeworld.

The gems he talked to all seemed to be doing well, but one gem seemed to be frustrated.

Jasper wasted no time, pulling him aside, and demanding answers. "My diamond! I need to know, what is cute?!"

Steven was shocked at her eagerness, but he shook his head. "Just call me Steven. And cute is...like...thinking something is...nice. Or squishy."

When Jasper just blinked at him, he sighed lightly. "You know, like kittens, or puppies, or babies."

Jasper made no attempt to respond so he held up a finger. "Wait right here."

He raced off to the warp pad, before coming back with his phone.

As he tapped at it, he called her over. "Here, with the help of the internet, I can show you all the cute things in the world."

Steven scrolled through pictures, stories and videos full of baby animals. Along with that, he showed people being happy about a gift, or about a friend.

Jasper let out a grunt. "I don't get it! This just looks like people being weak!"

At that, Steven groaned. "Ok, ok. Come with me. I have an idea."

They warped to a strange garden full of animals in cages.

While Steven showed her all of them, her eyes were fixated on a tiger exhibit.

He smiled at her. "These are called 'tigers' Jasper. Look! That one has a baby!'

A small tiger cub wobbly walked over the edge of the cage.

Jasper let out a growl at it.

The tiny feline opened it's mouth wide and...

Let out the smallest squeak she'd ever heard.

Any hostility disappeared, and she gawked at it. "Srars..."

Steven chuckled at her expression. "See? Cute right?"

The gem looked at him quickly. "I want it."

Before he could stop her, she jumped into the cage.

Steven gasped, and jumped after her. "Jasper! That's illegal!"


	45. It will be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by CalvinFuji (user on FF)
> 
> Lapis and Peridot fuse

Lapis had been distracted lately. Peridot noticed her staring off into nothing often. 

It was strange, and troubling. As the day shifted into night, Peridot decided to talk to her.

When she went into her room, she noticed her staring at nothing.

Peridot spoke. "Hey, Lapis?"

Nothing.

She tried again. "Lapis, are you ok?"

Nothing.

Peridot clapped in front of her face slightly.

Lapis blinked, looking at her. "Peridot?"

A sigh escaped the green gem. "Finally! Why have you been so weird lately?"

At that, Lapis bit her lip. "It's complicated."

Now Peridot snickered. "Well, I'm a peridot! I am used to things being complicated. You can tell me if you want."

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "I've been thinking about fusing..."

Peridot stared at her in surprise. "Really? Why?"

Lapis shrugged. "Just everyone seems happy. And Jasper has...changed. I still can't bring myself to talk to her. But she is the only partner I had with this...I want to try again. But...to be happy instead of hateful."

Stars appeared in Peridot's eyes. "Lapis! We should fuse!"

Now, Lapis startled slightly. "Wh-what?! Just like that?"

Peridot cleared her throat. "Ah, sorry. I was thinking of when Garnet tried to show me, and got excited. We can-"

Lapis stood. "Ok."

When she looked at Peridot the green gem shot to her feet. "Alright! But before that...I just want to let you know everything will be ok. We don't have to get it right away."

With a nod, the two started dancing. At the end, Lapis pulled her into a hug.

There was a flash of light, and the fusion gasped. They were a turquoise color, and had fluffy hair.

"Woah...we did it! But how are- I'm ok! We're ok! It's...everything is ok..."

She felt tears running from her eyes, and she hugged herself. "It will be ok."


	46. A tiny dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Gold Eevee (guest on FF)
> 
> Instead of returning to normal after 'I am my monster' Steven turns into a smaller friendly version of the monster he became

Everything was fine at first. It seemed like what they were saying was getting through to him.

So it didn't surprise anyone when he started to glow. The glow remained, as he shrank it size.

Finally everything was going back to normal. They'd have to be there to support him.

This could not happen again.

As he got smaller, and smaller everyone slowly started to worry.

His shape wasn't really changing all that much.

Finally the glow disappeared, and Steven let out a squeak, tears still running from his eyes.

Connie spoke first. "Steven...?"

He looked just like the monster he had become, only smaller.

His head turned to look at her, and he squealed, jumping into her arms.

She could feel him trembling, and heard the sniffling, snorting cries.

Yellow diamond spoke now. "Why does he look like that?"

Blue was concerned. "I thought we helped him."

White let out a sigh. "Come now. Maybe he just needs time."

As they waited, Steven stopped crying. His eyes turned to the others, and he chirped.

He jumped out of Connie's arms, and ran to everyone separately.

Steven would rub against their legs, purring and chirping contently.

As everyone realized he wasn't changing anymore, they looked to Garnet.

Greg spoke up. "Garnet? What do we do?"

The fusion pressed her lips together with a hum.

She crouched down, and held out her arms. "Come here, Steven."

At that, he squealed, and practically tackled her in a tight embrace.

As she stood, holding him tightly, she looked at everyone.

Her voice carried fierce determination. "No matter what, we need to be here. For his sake. He needs us. It doesn't matter what form he is in. We need to show him we still love him."

In response everyone gave her a firm nod. She was right.

He needed them more than ever. And they were going to be there.

He'd feel better in time, so long as they were there to help.


	47. Perfect gem love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by a guest on FF (Un- named)
> 
> Jasper X White diamond

Era three was so different compared to the previous two.

Gems were allowed to do what they want, be who they want, think what they want.

If two different gem types fell in love that was fine as well. It was all fine in Era three.

Fine, except for two gems. One, a perfect soldier, the other, a perfect diamond.

Jasper, the soldier felt aimless, and empty.

White, the diamond felt alone, and lost.

That is until they found each other.

Jasper had a purpose now, to make White happy.

White felt found, staying with Jasper.

One day, the duo sat together in her large room. White had suggested meditating, and Jasper agreed.

They sat in silence for a long time, before something changed.

White had accidentally looked into Jasper's memories, while her own memories were transferred to Jasper.

When they realized this, both gems moved away from each other.

Jasper spoke first. "White...those memories. How long have you felt so alone? Why wouldn't you let anybody in?"

White diamond shook her head. "That doesn't matter now, I have you. But, your memories...you poor dear. You've been so empty for so long..."

She shapeshifted down to the quartz's size. As she pulled her into an embrace, she hummed. "No need to be sad anymore. For every empty space you have, I shall fill it. I love you."

Jasper looked at her, before holding her close. "I love you, too."

They shared a kiss, before White smiled again. "Come with me. I have a private room. And there is another way to show love. I learned it from watching creatures on Earth. And I wish to show you as well."

She led Jasper away, and the pair weren't seen for years.


	48. Pit stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by arthur26 (guest on FF)
> 
> Lapis and Steven make a pitstop in Empire city (continuation of a previous chapter: traveling together)

They had been traveling for a while now. When they decided to make a pit stop to rest, and stock up, they ended up in Empire City.

It was nice, and brought up memories for both of them. Lapis had spoke first. "Remember when we first came here? I was amazed at how bright everything was."

Steven chuckled slightly, and nodded. "Yeah, I remember telling you that you could get a place and work at a coffee shop."

Stars appeared in his eyes, and he suddenly turned to her. "Hey! We could stop at one for snacks! Let me look at my phone, I am sure there are plenty to choose from."

While he looked for recommendations, Lapis found herself staring at him. Ever since she first met...well, first heard...him, she knew he was special. 

No matter what happened he tried to keep a positive attitude. Along with that, he was very forgiving and generous.

She felt her face heat up, and she shook her head. Now wasn't the time.

He finally found a place, and grabbed her hand. "Lapis, come on. I found the perfect place!"

As they raced to the small shop, Lapis felt a smile forming. "You know I've had coffee before."

Steven glanced back. "Not in Empire City!"

They stepped into the shop, and a tiny bell greeted them. Steven smiled at her. "Do you want to go find a seat? I can get our orders."

She told him what to get, before getting a small table.

As Steven ordered, the cashier smiled at him, before handing him the drinks. "Here with your girlfriend?"

A small sound of shock escaped him. "Wha- no! Well...I mean...maybe? Uhm...anyway! Thank you!"

He raced to the table and nervously sat down.

Lapis couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, what's wrong, Steven? Embarrassed to hang out with me?"

Steven calmed down as she laughed again. "Ha, never. So...where do you want to go after this?"

The two drank their coffee, while making plans to continue their trip together.


	49. Conversations and guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Skyspire (guest on FF)
> 
> Lapis and Blue diamond talk about Lapis' time trapped in the mirror. Blue feels guilty

Lapis had gone to Homeworld to visit Blue diamond. Steven had told her that Blue's new power helped relieve stress.

So she decided, why not? As she entered Blue's chamber's the diamond smiled at her.

Her voice was high, and cheery. "Oh, hello! You are one of Steven's friends, right?"

The smaller gem gave her a nod. "Yeah, Steven said your new power makes people happy. And...well I'd like that."

With a nod, Blue produced a cloud. "Of course, step right up!"

As Lapis sat, a wide smile crossed her face. A snort escaped her, followed by her chuckling.

Her eyes locked onto Blue's. "I need this. I keep having nightmares. About when I was in the mirror."

At that, Blue frowned slightly. "Oh dear. That sounds troubling. Would you care to talk about it?"

Lapis nodded, still smiling. Not only did these clouds make her feel happier, they cleared her thoughts. "I guess I'm just worried that all of this is actually a dream. I worry that the isolation in the mirror has driven me insane. I worry that I will some day realize this? It's all just fake. Just a fake hope that I am holding onto. Have you ever felt that?"

A tiny hum escaped Blue. "Indeed. I sometimes think that maybe this is all some trick. And Homeworld is still miserable."

Now, Lapis laughed. "Exactly! But I don't think this is a dream. Do you?"

Blue diamond pulled the cloud towards her. "I certainly don't think so. But, I can say this. I'm sorry Lapis. All those years in isolation...suffering alone for ages...you did not deserve that. Nobody deserves that."

After a few seconds, Lapis nodded. "That's true...but I am getting better. Just, it's sometimes rough, you know?"

At that, the diamond nodded. "I understand. But, Lapis, just so you know, you are always welcome to come here. I will be more than happy to prove this is real. You deserve happiness." 

Lapis smiled up at her. "Thank you. Maybe...maybe I could get used to this. These clouds do help."


	50. The gas that destroyed Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Crackhead (guest in FF)
> 
> Steven and the diamonds have a farting contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> .  
> .  
> Major character death(s)  
> (An entire planet dies. In a comical way though. So the trigger is kinda just for lols)

Steven warped to Homeworld, eager to visit the diamonds.

There was a new restaurant, run mostly by gems that liked eating.

Right now, they had a huge new menu item. It was called 'The spicy diamond deluxe' and was a large bowl of beans, peppers, onions, a dash of fire salt, and hot sauce.

Since gems ran the place, they could make small bowls for gems like Rubies or as the name suggested, diamond sized bowls.

He wasn't sure if the diamonds ate, but he figured it would be fun to try.

As he raced to the palace he saw the diamonds all talking in the main hall.

When he got close enough he called to them. "Yellow, Blue, White! I have something for us to try!"

They all turned to him, White speaking first. "Steven! How unexpected! What idea do you have?"

He smiled. "Well, there's a gem run restaurant on Earth now. And they are serving a special dish. I was wondering if you wanted to try it?"

Yellow spoke next. "Well, Steven we don't really eat."

Blue piped up. "But, I'm sure we can make an exception. It's a shame Spinel isn't here. She went off to play hide and seek."

Steven smiled widely. "Great! Glad I had some made before coming. One second..."

He pulled out his phone, and started texting. After a few seconds, a pink portal appeared.

Three large quartz gems pushed three bowls in on wagons. As they stopped, one handed a bowl to Steven. "Enjoy our special! It's been making a buzz on Earth."

They teleported back, and Seven smiled. "Ok, dig in!"

They all ate, and Steven sighed. "That was good! A bit spicy. Kinda sits in the stomach like-"

Suddenly, an explosive fart escaped him, and it cracked the floor.

White gawked at him. "Steven! What was-"

She was cut off by Blue gasping, and a loud fart escaping her. It was strong enough to blow a hole in the wall.

Yellow looked at Steven. "Steven! Did the food have fire salt mixed in?! That is a very deadly-"

When she farted, an entire wall crumbled.

White wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Oh no...I need to get to a warp pad. I need to find somewhere desolate, or else-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a fart so strong escaped her, it caused an explosion. Many beams of fire shot into the ground.

The ground beneath them trembled, and they all looked at each other.

Steven spoke. "Well, that wasn't so-"

Nobody even knew what him them. There was a terrible smell, followed by a tremble in the ground.

Then, as if it was burned form the inside out by some powerful fire, Homeworld exploded into a bunch of tiny fragments.

On Earth, Garnet took her glasses off. "Oh no...! Out of all the possibilities!"

And that is how Era three, and Homeworld ended. Any fear of the diamonds were gone forever.


	51. Suddenly human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by SMLcody (guest on FF)
> 
> The Crystal Gems are turned into humans, and have different reactions to it

Garnet had found it buried in the dirt, and was trying to contain it. The Crystal gems all stood with her, thinking of ways to help.

In a flash, it seemed to explode.

Right away, she knew something was wrong. She felt so, so different. As she rubbed her head, she jumped in shock. 

Skin. Smooth skin.

She quickly looked at her hand.

No gem.

After a quick look over, she deduced she was a human. "Huh. Neat."

A scream could be heard, and she looked over. Pearl was rubbing her forehead. "Where's my gem!? It couldn't have been removed?! And what's this feeling?!"

Garnet cleared her throat. "It appears we're humans."

Pearl gawked at her. "Human?! Oh, that means I need to bathe! And sleep! And...stars I need to eat!"

While she panicked Amethyst cheered happily. "Aw yeah! Now I actually am a human! I can really use food!"

Peridot just gawked at nothing. "This is...impossible! Gems don't just magically become human!"

Lapis hummed slightly. "Woah...weird. I have hair on my arms and legs."

Steven warped into the room with Greg, and Bismuth.

Greg was in the middle of talking to the grey gem. "So anyway, I was just sitting there-"

He was cut off by Steven's voice. "Guys! Is that you? What happened?!" 

Before anyone freaked out, Garnet spoke. "A device turned us into humans. Bismuth, do you know of anything like that?" 

The burly gem gawked at her. "Wha- no! This is crazy! There was never any weapon like that. Unless the diamonds know something...I'll be back."

After she left, Greg and Steven talked with them. Garnet, Lapis, and Amethyst all seemed fine.

Pearl and Peridot were freaking out.

Peridot looked at Sreven. "What am I supposed to do now?!"

He shrugged. "Try sleeping rest may do you good."

After a few seconds she nodded. "Hmmm...very well. It may help me think."

Pearl suddenly groaned. "Uhg...what is this pain? It's in my stomach, and- oh...!"

Greg chuckled "You're probably hungry. Here, let's get you some food."

As Greg took her to the kitchen, Steven sighed. "Maybe the diam-"

A sudden retching came from the kitchen, followed by Greg's voice. "But you need food!"

Steven rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm going to help Bismuth! Be back later!"

As he warped away, he spoke out loud. "This is unusual."


	52. Add some human to the fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by ObsidianPheonix26 (user on FF)
> 
> Stevvonie fuses with the gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevvonie uses they/them pronouns

Why hadn't they thought of this sooner? Steven could fuse with gems and humans. 

But what about his human fusions like Stevonnie? Could they fuse with gems?

As Stevonnie appeared, a hum escaped them. "Hmm...who should we ask first? Maybe Garnet? I mean, she is the fusion master. Maybe Amethyst? She's always fun to hang with. Oh, how about Pearl?"

They raced to the living room, where the gems all sat. "Pearl! I have an amazing idea! Fuse with me!"

Pearl blushed light blue. "Me? Wouldn't you rather choose Garnet? You and her are similar."

Stevonnie shook their head. "Not yet! Maybe...maybe I could fuse will all of you! But one at a time."

In response, Pearl nodded. "Well, if you're sure."

As they danced, Pearl slowly started to relax.

When they fused with a flash of light, the new fusion gasped. "Woah! We look like a human Rainbow!"

They wore a blue jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans, and knee length pink socks. Their hair was light brown, with a lavender streak.

With a gasp, they tried to summon a weapon.

Instead of an umbrella, a light purple short sword appeared. "Cool! Ok, ok. I think we should be called Rainbow Stevonnie. That sounds good! Ok! Next!"

As they defused Pearl laughed slightly. "You seem excited, next time we'll test our powers."

Amethyst ran up to them. "Me next!"

She wasted no time, dancing towards them.

With a giggle, they did the same.

As they fused, a puff of grey smoke appeared.

Their skin was dark purple, and their black hair had many brown streaks.

The wore clothing similar to Amethyst, except the black short had a ripped star, and their pants hung just below the knees.

A bunch of giggles escaped them. "Oh boy! So this is what it's like being tall! Ok, what's our weapon?"

Instead of a yo-yo, with a flash a paddle ball appeared. "Woohoo! We could bop some jerk with this heh heh heh. Ok...our name...Smokonnie Quartz. Heh...nice."

They defused, and Stevonnie looked at Garnet. "Garnet...! Let's fuse! Let's fuse!"

With a chuckle, Garnet nodded. "Ready when you are."

The two fusions danced together, until an orange light surrounded them.

This fusion looked like they had a tan, and their hair was copper-colored.

They wore a black shirt, torn brown jacket, and purple shorts.

They were smiling. "Aw yeah! Yo, I feel awesome. Oh boy, what's our weapon?" 

As they summoned their weapon, a pair of balloon like gloves surrounded their hands.

When they punch the air, the gloves popped out on strings.

The fusion started laughing. "Oh man, unexpected! Alright! Our name...Sunstonnie. Sounds good to me! But, yo Connie. You gotta rest. Catch you on the flip side."

When they defused Stevonnie groaned slightly. "I do need a break."

As Connie and Steven re-appeared, Connie smiled at them. "That was fun. But tiring. I should rest."

Steven smiled at her. "Of course! Next time, we should do this one at a time."

With a nod, she laid on the couch, falling asleep quickly.


	53. A new friend, a new family member, a new being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Spiritgamer6 (user on FF)
> 
> Spinel and the diamonds meet Connie, and Steven's baby

They were all excited. It wasn't often they got to see Steven, much less Connie.

But he had called them, telling them about Connie's pregnancy.

Of course the baby was mostly human, no gem to be seen.

That put the diamonds' minds at ease somewhat, knowing Steven would not vanish.

Spinel had been excited, being fond of Connie since she recognized her as a close friend.

The ship landed on the beach, and they all walked out eagerly.

Steven greeted them, Connie close behind. 

In her arms was a small baby.

She spoke softly. "Now, see now I'm holding her? Human babies are very fragile, so you'll need to be careful. And you'll need to shapeshift."

The diamonds did so, Blue being the first to reach her arms out. "May I? I will be careful."

Connie handed the baby to Blue, and the diamond smiled. "Oh, hello little one. Look at you. So small, so soft. How precious."

The baby's eyes met Blue's shining with curiosity.

Spinel was next practically shaking. "Blue! I wanna hold the tiny human next! Swear I'll be careful!"

Blue nodded, handing the baby to Spinel. "Oh wow! They're so squishy. Hi there! I'm Spinel, I"ll be your best friend!"

The baby waved their arms, and gurgled happily.

Yellow was next. "Hand the child to me, Spinel."

With a nod, Spinel handed the baby to Yellow.

A hum escaped her. "You're awfully quiet. I thought such a small being would be louder. But you make a good first impression."

The baby stuck out their tongue at her. "Charming."

White was last. "My turn."

As the baby was handed over, White smiled. "Hello there, stardust. Aren't you special. Look at you, you're one of a kind."

The baby seemed to be transfixed by White's hair, and reached up to tug at it. "Oh my. Curious as well. Good. You'll be just fine."

As Connie took the baby back, Steven smiled widely. "Yeah. I have a really great kid. And unlike me, I'll be sure to give them a childhood. With some added gem stuff. Isn't that right?"

He rubbed the baby's head, and Connie chuckled. "Seeing as you are half gem, of course there'd be gem stuff involved."

White diamond clapped her hands together. "Excellent! Oh, we'll have to gather as much of our history as possible! We need to teach them everything!"

A sigh escaped Steven, but he was smiling. "Oh geez. What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	54. I'm perfect just the way I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Peridot101 (guest on FF)
> 
> Amethyst goes to Yellow diamond to change her for to be 'correct' but she later changes her mind, liking how she is now

Amethyst warped to Homeworld. This was something she was at peace with, but at the same time curiosity got to her.

She navigated her way to the yellow side of the palace and knocked on the large door.

After a beat of silence the door whooshed open.

Yellow diamond glanced down at her. "Oh, hello. You must be Steven's friend. You don't seem to have any left over corruption. So, how may I help?"

Amethyst chuckled. "Yeah. I'm like his sister. I was wondering, could you make me normal? I know I am defective, and shapeshifting the correct form is too tiring. So...lend me a hand?"

A hum escaped Yellow. "You know you are adequate as you are, correct? Steven has taught me that." 

She just nodded. "I know. I'm just curious, you know?"

With a nod, Yellow knelt down. "Very well. I'll alter your form."

As the static surrounded her, Amethyst smiled. 

Once it was done, she cheered. "Aw heck yeah! Thanks Yellow d! I'm going to go enjoy this."

Yellow hummed again. "If you wish. Come to me if you want to change back."

As Amethyst warped back home, she went to show the others.

When she went to open the door, it tore from the hinges."Hey P- uh oops..."

Pearl and Garnet gawked at her. Pearl spoke first. "Amethyst...?"

She nodded. "Yep! It's me! Yellow made me jacked!"

Garnet hummed. "You should visit Little Homeworld."

Amethyst smiled widely. "Aw yeah! Good idea, G! I'll see ya later!"

As she visited the gem town she found herself frustrated. She couldn't fit into the small spaces anymore, she was getting stares, and she kept accidentally breaking things.

After a few hours she decided to change back. Shapeshifting to her smaller form felt tiring now.

She warped back to Homeworld, and went to see Yellow.

This time, she noticed Steven was there.

He smiled at her. "Hey. Enjoying your form?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Eh, not really. I keep knocking things over, or breaking stuff. Yo, Yellow! Can you change me back?"

Yellow nodded. "Certainly."

As she shrank, she smiled again. "That's better. I'm perfect just the way I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all the FF requests so far. I start on A03 tomorrow


	55. First contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by SETUP (User on A03)  
> .  
> Pink's 2nd colony is Earth, rather than her first. She meets more modern humans for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. Sorry for the long wait. Been busy irl, and I also got a new phone! So yeah

This planet was unique. The life forms seemed to be able to understand others. Many organics she had seen were so simple. Not these ones though. They were even far ahead of technology compared to other life forms. 

Pink had taken this planet, that was called Earth, as her second colony. When she had looked it over, she was shocked. These organics, humans, were very advanced, for a bunch of organics.

Yellow, and Blue had trusted her to handle this on her own. After all, her previous colony had been a success. Now, she was traveling to the planet's surface.

She landed at the outskirts of a small town.

As she left her ship, she noticed a few humans gawking at her. They seemed to be amazed, and scared. 

When she spoke, she smiled. "Hello! I am Pink diamond. I have been watching you all. I'm curious about you."

The humans all looked at each other. One of them leaned over, whispering to another.

Pink looked at them curiously. "What is it?"

She tried to move, and a human yelled, running the other way. The others all scattered.

The diamond hummed. "I wonder why they're so scared?"

While she checked reports, she noticed other humans coming to see her.

Some used some kind of machine that flashed. Others used a small device that was pointed at her.

They were all muttering about what she could be.

One of them ran up to her. "Woah! What are you?! Who are you? Were did you come from?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm Pink diamond. I'm a gem. And I come from Homeworld."

When she got curious looks in return, she hummed. "Tell me what you are. I've never been to a planet like this."

They all talked for a while, before Pink turned to her ship. "I need to go. I have reports to file. I hope to learn more from you all."

As she left in her ship, the humans were left in shock. The universe was bigger than they could have ever imagined.


	56. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> User didn't care about crediting. So I am assuming they don't want their name here?  
> .  
> Steven gets amnesia and can't remember anything. Set after i am my monster.

At first it seemed to have worked. Steven had calmed down, and he started to shrink.

There were tears running down his cheeks as he rested. Everyone waited with anticipation.

He let out a groan and his eyes slowly opened. "Ugh...wh-wha...?" 

Connie gently swept a tear from his cheek. "Steven... are you ok now?"

Now, he looked around at everyone. They all had tears running down their faces.

Everyone looked at him with fondness and love.

Steven blinked slowly, sitting up. "What's... happening?"

She gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...take it easy. You must be tired after everything."

Lion grunted, and walked over to him. 

When he tried to lick Steven's cheek, the half gem gasped.

He scrambled away from the large feline. "What's going on?! How is there a lion in the ocean? How did I even get here?! Who...who are all of you?'

Connie bit her lip. "You... don't remember?"

Steven squinted at her. "You look... familiar? But...I don't... I'm sorry. I don't know...anything?"

At that Yellow diamond hummed. "Have you lost your memory?"

The other gems all looked at each other nervously. 

Garnet spoke now. "We can figure that out later. Steven, how do you feel?"

He scooted close to Connie. "I'm sore and tired..."

With a nod, Garnet looked to the others. "What matters now is that Steven is healthy. We can work on his memory later. For now he needs rest."

The diamonds all nodded.

Connie took his hand. "Steven? Do you remember anything at all?"

He flinched. "I... don't know. How could I know what I remember if I don't even know what happened...?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry. We'll be here to help you. Let's just get you home, ok?"

Steven nervously glanced around. Blue diamond wiped her eyes gently.

When she spoke, Steven smiled slightly. "We're your family. We won't leave you alone."

Yellow just nodded at him, a determined shine in her eyes.

White spoke next. "Of course, Steven. It's the least we could do."

Each of the Crystal Gems slowly walked up to him.

As they all hugged him, he accepted it.

While they went home, he held Connie's hand.

It was strange. Even if he couldn't remember who he was, or who they were, he felt safe.

They were his family. Now, they were there for him this time.


	57. Unexpected love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Clinohumite (guest on AO3)  
> .  
> When Jasper boards the boat to convince Lapis to fuse with her Greg comes out and Jasper towers over him so he panics and does the Universe Charm and it works on Jasper. Steven and Lapis are shocked.

Greg came rushing out quickly. Jasper had climbed onto the ship, and was harassing Lapis.

He usually didn't get involved with gem stuff, but that ended when she knocked Steven aside.

The human tried to stand tall as he called out to her. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?! You need to calm down! I'm sure whatever is going on with you isn't as bad as you think."

Jasper sneered at him and stomped over to him. "What do you know, human?! Who do you think you are?!"

He shrugged at her. "I'm Greg Universe. And that's my son, Steven. I don't appreciate you hitting him."

Now, Jasper laughed. "Your son Steven? That is Rose Quartz!"

Greg shook his head. "Nope. Steven isn't Rose. Rose is gone. She gave her form up to make him. She just couldn't resist the ol' Universe charm."

She glared at him. "What?! You mean to tell me some puny human destroyed Rose's form?"

As he glanced at Steven, the hybrid shrugged. "I...guess. Technically I did."

Lapis slowly stepped away from Jasper.

The orange gem gave him a look. "How?!"

Now he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's complicated. Let's just leave it at the ol' Universe charm."

She moved closer, her voice a low growl. "No. I want to see what this technique is! And you will show me!"

At that, Greg gulped, and looked up at her. "Well...you are really tall, and I like your hair. Rockin' style. I guess you're my type. But don't hurt them."

Jasper sighed angrily. "Fine! Now hurry up!"

He looked at Lapis. "You can push the boat back, right?"

Steven gawked at him. "Dad, what are you going to do?"

Greg just shrugged. "Nobody can resist the Universe."

As he led Jasper into the room, Lapis gawked at nothing. "He...he can't be serious! Jasper will crush him."

Steven was bright red. "Let's just get back..."

After they got back, Greg came out alone. "Whew...I need some water."

Lapis ran up to him. "Where's Jasper?!"

Greg smirked. "Resting. She won't be a threat anymore. She wants to keep seeing me for 'special training' so...yeah. You two are safe."

He walked off, and Steven ran away from the pier. 

Lapis was left silently staring at the door of the cabin. "What kind of technique could have tired out a brute like her?"

She summoned her wings, and flew after Steven. "I am sure the gems know what power Greg used. If Steven is here because of what he did to Rose Quartz...what a terrifying power."

Jasper finally got up, grunting as her head swirled. "No wonder Rose disappeared...I need to keep doing this. I'll beat her that way. I won't disappear after this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He worked the old Universe charm. Hmmm...New gem hybrid incoming? Lol


	58. But how?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Evo 2.0 (Guest on AO3)  
> .  
> Steven does Poof from Jasper at the end of The Return and she sees that it's Pink Diamond

Jasper held him out to see Pearl and Amethyst running at them. "Your base is taken, your armies are ruined. You, have failed!"

With one swift movement, Jasper reeled back, and head-butted him.

She expected him to bleed, or bruise, or faint. 

However, a puff of pink smoke burst from his form.

Pearl, and Amethyst screamed out in shock, before charging her.

Jasper, glared at them. "I don't have time for you useless pebbles."

She stabbed Pearl with the destabilizer, before she punched Amethyst right above her gem.

As she grabbed their gemstones, she looked at Peridot. "Put these two in their own cells. I'll handle Rose Quartz."

Lapis had tears running down her cheeks. 

Jasper gave her a look. "You'll be rewarded for this, I'm sure."

When she went to grab Steven's gem, she gasped, and staggered back in shock.

Peridot called to her. "Jasper, what's wrong?!"

She slowly picked up the gem. "There's...no way. How...?"

The green gem looked at her. "What...?"

Now Jasper turned to her. "Look!"

When Peridot saw the gem, she gasped. "There's...how is that possible?! Is it really her?"

Lapis gawked at the stone as well. "That's...that's a diamond...!"

Jasper stared at the stone in silence for a few seconds.

She looked at Peridot. "We need to get to Homeworld. Quickly."

Peridot nodded. "Of course! We need to show the other diamonds!"

As they left, Jasper stared at the gemstone.

Her eyes got misty. "I can't believe this...my diamond...all this time. Welcome back."


	59. Anger management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Star coin (guest on Ao3)
> 
> Onion makes Rainbow 2.0 angry, Rainbow tries not to get angry but Onion finally managed to trigger them.

Rainbow let out a tired groan. Onion had wanted to get magically moved up the staircase railing at least twenty times.

So, Rainbow made a deal with him. After the last time, Onion would go to bed.

He had agreed, and Rainbow was going to tuck him in.

A sigh escaped them. "You sure are a handful, did you have fun?"

Onion just blinked at them, remaining silent.

Rainbow hummed softly. "Well, you must be tired . So it's time to sleep. Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

As they stood fully, Onion threw the blankets off. He stayed silent still, staring at Rainbow with a small grin.

With another groan, Rainbow tucked the blankets around him again. "Onion, come now. I am tired. And you need your sleep."

Onion threw the blankets off again, this time, throwing the blanket over Rainbow.

A sigh escaped them, and they tightly wrapped the silent boy in a tight blanket roll.

They sounded tired. "That's enough. You agreed to go to bed. I need to leave soon anyway."

At that, Onion thrashed around until there was a tearing sound. Once he got up, he pulled the blanket roughly, tearing it further.

Rainbow pinched the bridge of their nose. "Onion, please."

The human tore the blanket apart, and stared at Rainbow.

Now, Rainbow huffed, and their form turned pink. "Onion! Just go to sleep! That's ENOUGH!"

A pink aura surrounded him, and Onion laid down, almost robotically.

Rainbow smiled, and nodded. "Very good. Now, wait here. I will get you another blanket." 

As they walked away, Onion tried to move, but couldn't.

They let out a groan. "Why does he have to act like this? Can't he just-"

Rainbow stopped, as they noticed a strange pink glow in the bathroom. When they turned to look, a gasp escaped them.

In the mirror, they saw that they were glowing pink. With a deep sigh, they closed their eyes. The glow faded, and they went to get another blanket.

Once they tucked Onion in, they left the house. "I should really try to control my anger. Onion is just a kid. I think..."


	60. How to be human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SML Cody (guest on Ao3)
> 
> A continuation of 'Suddenly hunan' the gems, as humans need to learn to adjust. This involves eating, sleeping, and general human needs.

The gems were all nervous. Well, Amethyst was taking it well. But the others were all taking it hard. They weren't used to needing any human needs.

Right away, Peridot had started panicking. She flailed her arms quickly, her voice raising in pitch. "My vision spheres! What happened to them!"

Steven had warped back with Connie and she spoke up immediately. "What do you mean?"

The now human kindergartner spoke again. "Everything looks weird! It looks like everything is far away! Are all human eyes this defective?!"

Connie spoke again. "Oh. No, you just need glasses. Don't worry, I am a pro on this."

She glanced over to Amethyst and Pearl. The former Quartz was mashing a bunch of things together on a plate.

When she gasped, Steven dashed over to her. "Amethyst! You're human now! You can't just eat everything!"

At that, she groaned. "Come on, Steven! I love making a mess! And eating the mess I made."

He nodded. "I know, I know. But, please. This is serious. While you're human, you're a lot more fragile."

She nodded after a few seconds. "Alright, fine. What should I eat then?"

Steven smiled at her. "I'll make you some waffles. Pearl, what about you?"

Now, Pearl was frowning. "I'd rather not eat anything."

He sighed softly. "I know. But you have to. If you don't, you'll die. Please."

Pearl let out a annoyed huff. "But eating food is so disgusting!"

Steven looked over at Connie. "Take Peridot to a store, get her some reading glasses. I'll stay here." 

With a nod she left with Lion and Peridot.

Greg spoke next. "Ok, ok Pearl. You do need to eat. But you don't like chewing. Let's try soup, yeah? There's plenty of options."

A sigh escaped her. "If I must..."

As they left, Steven looked at Garnet, and Lapis. "How are you guys doing? Do you need anything?"

Lapis hummed softly. "I want to try taking a bath. I wonder how water feels now?"

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Garnet just shrugged. "Ah, there's no point in freaking out. Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

The leader walked out of the house, and sat on the beach, meditating.

Steven sighed softly. "I guess we'll find a way to fix this..."


	61. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Rycalla (user on AO3)  
> .  
> Jasper reacts to the beta gems from the zoo

When she went to Little Homeschool, it was hard. Adjusting to this new form of life was taking a lot of time to get used to.

Amethyst had invited her to one of her classes about how to do things for yourself. When she told her to do anything but threaten to beat up people, it was annoying.

After a while of being at the classes, Amethyst had suggested going to visit the beta kindergarten gems.

At first, she declined. It was pointless in her mind. However after a while of talking, she agreed.

So here she was, at her diamond's-wait. Former diamond...? Late diamond. That's the right term, at her late diamond's zoo.

There were actual Rose Quartz gems here, but she ignored them. Once she got to the beta gems area, she sighed, before entering.

All the gems there gawked at her in shock. She shifted nervously. "I uh...hello. I'm...from Earth. From the beta kindergarten...I was told to come here."

After a few seconds of silence, one of the gems came up to her. She sounded tired as she spoke. "We know who you are. You're the model Jasper. At least you were when we were at war."

Now Jasper huffed. "Compared to you? The runt Amethyst is a model. You're a Jasper. But you are so...thin, and frail looking."

She chuckled. "Yeah, call me Skinny. And hey, we still have value. Everyone does in Era 3."

Jasper hummed. "Don't you feel like you have no purpose?"

Skinny actually laughed now. "We make our own! That's the point of era 3. And hey, our instincts are still there. We still like to roughhouse. We are Quartz gems after all."

At that, Jasper stood fully. "That so? Well, I'm not one for emotional speeches. If you want to get to know me, let's fight!"

The other beta quartz gems all perked up at this.

Skinny nodded slightly. "Yeah ok. I'm up first."

After a few hours, Jasper warped back to the school, and Amethyst ran up to her. "Welcome back. So...what did you think?"

Her eyes trailed her torn clothing. When she looked up to her eyes, Jasper chuckled. "They're definitely from my kindergarten. I'll gladly go see them again."

She walked off, and Amethyst sighed in relief. "That went better than I thought."


	62. Wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Oolguy17 (user on FF)
> 
> Steven reacts to the world if he did not exist.

It was night time and Steven was trying to relax.

He had been going to therapy but it was still difficult.

He had finally accepted that he wasn't a terrible person.

He often wondered about the 'what if's' of his life. What if Pink had rebelled instead of 'Rose?' What if one of the other diamonds did instead? What if Pink had come back when his gem was removed? 

What if he never existed?

Usually, he could talk himself out of these thoughts. This time his mind kept going.

His gem started glowing.

Right away he heard his mother's door open.

Steven hummed softly. "Reacting to my mood, huh room? Ok, I'll bite. What are you going to show me?"

When he entered the room, the door closed, and disappeared. Right away, it made up a scene.

Pink diamond was standing at the prime kindergarten. She spoke out to the gems standing below her.

He recognized the speech from Garnet's story.

Instead of the gems rallying behind her, they all look confused. Some seemed to agree, saluting her. It was apparent that they were just trying to follow orders.

Word had spread to the other diamonds. Yellow had told her that she was completely out of line. Blue told her that she looked like a fool. White had called her to her room.

Her voice echoed as she spoke. "Oh, Starlight. I am so disappointed. I see now, you need my help. Don't worry. I will handle your colony."

A blinding white light shot from her eyes. Steven knew what was happening.

The room changed again. This time, White was leading the Crystal gems. It bothered him a lot. Instead of trying to show them what was beautiful, she would bubble her enemies without mercy.

Once they were let out, she would use a rejuvenator on them. Now, they were 'new' again. She had taught these 'new' gems the 'right' way to be. It was technically peaceful, but how it happened bothered him a lot.

When the room changed again, Yellow stood on a hill. She was looking down at the prime kindergarten. Her voice sounded angry. "What is the meaning of this, Pearl!?"

He noticed Yellow pearl, though she wore a different outfit. Her outfit looked more like Pearl's spacesuit. "My diamond, this is how gems are made. Weren't you told?"

Yellow had sparks crackling from her form. "No! White never told me this is how we are made! It's killing everything!"

She sighed softly, her sparks calming. "This isn't right. I can't let this continue. Pearl, come on. I'm gathering gems."

Once again, the room changed. Blue diamond was with her pearl.

Like Yellow pearl, she wore something different. She wore a blue dress.

They were looking over at the ocean. The moon was full, shining brightly. Her voice was soft. "Pearl...do you see this? It's beautiful..."

A hum escaped pearl. "Indeed, my diamond."

Blue looked at her. "Pearl, this planet is unique. It's beautiful in ways that Homeworld isn't. I...I like it here."

Pearl smiled. "I do, as well. It's a shame...nevermind. Forgive me."

Now, Blue sighed. "Pearl...I don't...want to turn this into a colony. I...want to stay here."

The pearl gasped. "B-but my diamond...! This is your first colony. It would be...unwise to give up."

She shook her head. "You misunderstand. I am not giving up. I wish for others to feel what I feel for this planet."

As she said that, her aura spread around the area. Pearl hummed softly. "I understand. I am with you."

When the room changed he flinched. This was his memory. His gem was torn out. 

This time, Pink reformed. She had raced towards him, but was stopped by White. Her form was poofed, and the gem was sent away. 

The view landed on Connie, before shifting to the, now grey, diamonds.

As it went black, he shuddered.

Finally, it showed one more scene. Rose was on Earth with the Crystal gems. There were strong earthquakes happening.

Garnet ran up to her. "Rose! It's a weapon! It's in the Earth's crust. What do we do?!"

They had decided to try to find it. By the time they did, the quakes were causing serious damage.

However, even though they found it, they couldn't stop it. As it formed, Steven noticed the Earth dying. It hadn't destroyed the planet, but left it in a horrible state. Many humans died from it.

Rose was alone now in her room. She changed into her original form. Her tears blurred the view. "What have I done...?"

When the room returned to normal, Steven sighed. "Ok, I get it. I feel better now, ok? Can I leave now?"

The room's door appeared. He left, falling into his bed. When he slept, his troubling thoughts were finally silent.


	63. The birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by arthur27 (guest on FF)
> 
> Lapis decides that she wants to surprise Steven on his 20th birthday by baking a cake for him and she decides to ask Pearl and Steven to teach her about cooking.

Steven was turning twenty years old in two weeks. It had felt strange. That amount of time was nothing to a gem, but for humans, it felt much longer.

It felt like Lapis had just met Steven a few days ago. For Steven, however, it felt like Lapis had been part of the family for most of his life.

Now, Lapis was thinking of how to celebrate this. He had really become an adult, and the gems were all happy for him.

The diamonds had wanted to throw a ball, Little Homeworld had wanted to perform, and the Crystal Gems wanted a small celebration.

Steven said he just wanted to relax.

Lapis took to that right away. She had two weeks, and had an idea.

She started talking to him, and Pearl. "Hey, I was wondering you two can cook right?"

Steven nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I kinda needed to. You know, human biology and all that."

Pearl hummed slightly. "Oh yes. I learned to do so when Rose had made the announcement she was going to have a baby. I figured it may be wise to learn. Why do you ask?"

The blue gem smiled softly. "Well, I like art. And I know with certain things, like cupcakes, or just cake, can be decorated. I'd like to learn how to make these kinds of food."

Pearl had immediately spiralled into the many different types of things to make.

When Lapis looked nervous, Steven smiled softly. "You can start small."

She nodded, with a smile. "Alright! So...what do I do first?"

After a week, with help from Pearl, and Steven she had gotten pretty good. Her small cupcakes had started to become multiple flavors, followed by any cake she made.

Now, a half week later, she was with Pearl learning how to make a multi layered cake.

As she made a cake, and balanced it perfectly, she sighed. She stepped back, looking at it.

The cake was simple, vanilla flavoured with three layers, and blueberries baked into it. The frosting was decorated with small seashells, and light blue frosting.

Pearl hummed softly. "Well, I believe you've made progress. Why are you working so hard?"

She smiled widely. "Steven said he wanted to relax for his birthday. So I decided, why not make a large cake, enough for close family to enjoy."

The pale gem was beaming. "Oh, how thoughtful! So, what ideas do you have?"

On the day before his birthday, Lapis had got to work. She was left alone, the gems taking Steven out to hang out. After all, it made him happy to be with family.

As she worked, she made sure to make everything perfectly. And that night, she bubbled the large cake.

The next day, Steven had come to the beach house, and smiled as the gems, his dad, and Connie all wished him a happy birthday.

They all gave him small gifts, and played music.

When they were distracted, Lapis dashed off to grab her bubble.

As she came into the kitchen, she smiled at him. "Happy birthday, buddy. I hope you like this."

The bubble popped, and he gawked at the large cake.

It was five layered, strawberry flavoured, decorated with star, diamond, and rose candies. Along with that, multiple colors of frosting coated it. All of the colors matched the Crystal Gems. There was a large star shaped candle with '20' written on it.

Steven gawked at it. "Lapis! This looks amazing! Thank you so much!"

They all ate happily, and Lapis couldn't stop smiling.

Steven really was one of her best friends.


	64. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Clinohumite (guest on AO3)  
> .  
> Vidalia comes home to find Rainbow Quartz 2.0 and Onion asleep snuggling with each other with a bedtime book in Rainbows hand. She takes pictures and sends them to Steven's friends and family.

It had been a long day, as it always one when babysitting Onion.

Rainbow 2.0 had tried to get him to bed, but the child had refused.

After trying to negotiate with him, he had patted the space next to him, handing Rainbow a book.

Rainbow took the hint, and sat next to him. As he read to Onion, the human snuggled up against the fusion.

After a few hours of painting with multiple gems at her studio, Vidalia came into her house.

She sighed tiredly, and stretched. "Man today was a long day. I hope Rainbow didn't have too much trouble. I should go see the damages."

The human quietly walked up the steps. It wasn't uncommon for Onion to be sleeping if Rainbow had baby-sat him, but there could be a mess left behind.

As she peeked her head inside, her heart melted at what she saw.

Onion was fast asleep, and next to him was Rainbow.

The gem fusion had an arm over Onion's body, and in their hand was a book.

Vidalia recognized it as one of Onion's favorite bed time stories.

She pulled out her phone with a smile. (I'm sure his family will love to see this.)

After she took the picture, she sent it to the gems, and Greg. After so long of Onion knowing Steven, Vidalia had the numbers in her phone as well.

With one more soft look in their direction, she quietly closed the door, leaving them to sleep.


	65. Beach summer fun buddies' broken bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SuperPWNAGETHOMAS (User on AO3)  
> .  
> After Steven starts to befriend Jasper Lapis feels betrayed

Lapis had known Steven since he was about 13. After knowing him for so long, she felt close to him.

However, when he had built Little Homeschool, things had changed. Of course, at first she was happy, and proud of him.

He had changed so many things, and helped so many gems. Including some of the more brutal ones.

Jasper was one of them. The two had become very close. 

The Crystal Gems had been confused, but supported him. It seemed to help her, and Steven.

Lapis had slowly been getting more angry, frustrated, and confused.

She was currently trying to talk to him. "Steven! What is wrong with you?! How can you try to befriend someone like her?! Did you forget everything she's done?! Why can't you just give up on her?"

Steven sighed tiredly. "Lapis, I won't give up on anybody. I never gave up on you. If I had, we wouldn't be friends now. And look at how far she's come. Of course what she's done will never go away. But she's getting better."

Lapis glared at him. "Steven! I can't believe you! You'll only end up being hurt!"

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I know what I'm doing Lapis."

The gem stomped her foot. "No you don't! You don't know what she's like! You don't know anything about her!"

Steven glared at her. "It sounds like you don't know anything about her!"

A slap echoed through the air, and Steven stumbled back in shock. When she walked closer he summoned his shield.

He braced himself as Lapis threw water at him. "Stop, Lapis! I don't want to fight!"

She glared at him. "Then stop talking to her!"

As she kept attacking, Steven slowly turned pink.

Once she summoned her wings, Steven felt his anger spike.

With a hard stomp on the ground, he yelled out angrily. "That's ENOUGH!"

A shockwave exploded around him, and Lapis fell to the ground.

She stood right away. "Fine! If you won't listen, we're not friends anymore! I hate you!"

Steven sucked in a sharp breath. "If that's how you'll act, fine!"

The two went their separate ways.

Lapis refused to acknowledge they were ever friends, and banned him from any events.

The Crystal Gems, and Jasper spent a few years trying to make him feel better.

After two years, he had accepted it. He had real friends now. 

Lapis would sometimes want to talk to him, but the idea of being near Jasper made her sick. So that was that.

They were no longer beach summer fun buddies.


	66. The Crystal Gems' first human kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The Samurai Master (Guest on AO3)  
> .  
> The Crystal Gems kill humans for the first time, and feel guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one scene in Samurai Jack when he fought one of Aku's daughters

There had been a small group forming, apparently. A group of beings that were entirely against gems. They were skilled in strange forms of combat.

They caused trouble in Little Homeschool. At first it was simple things. The gems could handle it. They didn't know what these beings were.

Finally, the call for help went out to the main four Crystal Gems. These beings were getting more violent, and extreme. They had agreed, and evacuated Little Homeschool in preparation for the battle.

The four gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all waited. Steven had wanted to talk things out, but seeing the fear in the eyes of gems and humans alike had steeled his nerves.

Finally, the attack started. A group of four beings came in silently. It shocked the gems, as they weren't used to such silent enemies.

Two attacked Pearl, and Amethyst. They had unleashed a flurry of smoke bombs, and blades. The two gems quickly fought back.

Pearl was on guard, her vision obscured by smoke. Once she sensed movement, she stabbed forward, striking through the being.

Amethyst had spun on her heel, whipping anything around her with her studded whip. As she noticed the figure slump down, she slammed into it at high speed.

Garnet had used her future vision to track their movement. Even if her vision was obscured, they couldn't outsmart her. With one swift move, she grabbed them, and squeezed tightly.

Steven had used his shield to cover himself. He kept himself on guard, and heard the footsteps around him. As he tried to strike, a chain wrapped around his arm.

He cried out as he was thrown to the ground. His shield disappeared, and he summoned his bubble. Now he saw small blades striking the bubble.

After a few seconds, he dispersed the bubble. When the chains wrapped around him again, he tensed his body, and a pink shell surrounded the chain.

He pulled hard, and the being was pulled towards him. Steven summoned a small spike wall, and struck the being.

As the smoke finally cleared, they all looked at the battle area.

Instead of gems, they were all horrified. There was red. Red liquid.

They all realized what had happened. They were humans.

Pearl fell to her knees, sobbing.

Amethyst pulled at her hair.

Garnet trembled, her form proofing.

Steven looked down at his hands. There was blood coating them. He started to retch. As he fell to his knees, his vision went black.

Despite everything, this is what made Steven faint.

Him and his family had ended the life of humans.


	67. Hot mama and Dorito baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by:  
> Shiny Dartrix (guest on A03)
> 
> Garnet comforts Peridot. Afterwards Peridot says "thanks mom" Garnet doesn't know how to react. Peridot learned what a mom is from Steven and connected the meaning with Garnet without knowing what it truly meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Log Date 7 15 2

After talking with Garnet, Peridot was left feeling a mix of things.

She was confused, nervous, and annoyed.

The gems was confused, because Garnet said it was fine she didn't fuse. But all gems could fuse, and she had tried to do it. She did it to try and understand her.

Peridot felt nervous, because Garnet had pointed out Homeworld's galaxy. It bothered her that the Earth was that close. Especially after she called Yellow Diamond a good. To her face.

Lastly, she was annoyed at herself. After everything, she was still feeling unsure. After the Crystal Gems had been hospitable, and helpful. As well as feeling unsure about Steven, despite his patience. He had also been teaching her many Earth terms.

It was a mess of emotions.

She was silently staring at the night sky, her body tense. Normally, she would be working. However, she was too stressed. Her hands kept shaking whenever she used tools.

Garnet came up behind her. "Peridot. Lovely night, isn't it?"

In response she just shrugged. "I suppose."

The fusion hummed and sat next to her. "What's troubling you?"

After a few seconds, Peridot sighed. "Nothing. Everything. Some...very specific things...GAH! Why must everything on Earth be confusing?"

Garnet hummed again. "Start with the first thing that comes to mind."

A groan escaped Peridot. "Fine, I will. Homeworld's galaxy is visible from Earth. They are so close. And I insulted a diamond. Right to her face. She could shatter me shortly for it."

Garnet nodded. "I suppose. But, you are a Crystal Gem now. We will be ready if she does come. You have my word. What else?"

Peridot sighed. "Even after everything...I still couldn't understand you! Not entirely. I can't fuse. I know you are 'love' but I just... can't experience it like that. It's...frustrating!"

A nod came from Garnet. "I see. Well, Peridot. Love is unique. It can come in many forms. Platonic love, familial love, love for yourself, love for others. And it is different for every single person. You do not need to understand me. You should learn to understand your own type of love."

The green gem hummed. "I suppose that makes sense. But I am still... uneasy."

She just nodded. "That is natural. But we are here if you need us. You're one of us now. We have your back."

Garnet smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up.

Peridot smiled after a few seconds. "Ah, of course! There's nothing to fear! What am I doing? There's work to be done! Thanks mom!"

She got up, and bolted into the barn.

Garnet stood there in surprise. (Mom...? She...I know Steven has taught her the terms. But does she really understand them?)

The fusion felt a warmth in her chest. (I suppose, if she sees me as a mother, I must make her feel safe.)


	68. Tasty food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by hi (guest on A03)  
> .  
> Priyanka and Steven bond by eating lots of food. (Platonic. Fat/chunky-fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhg, Thanksgiving was just yesterday. So, perfect timing to write this lol  
> .  
> Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it.

Steven had always loved sweets. The Big Donut was a favorite ever since he was a child, and now, Lars' shop Spacetries was a strong competitor.

Since he ate so many sweets, he had put on weight, but that honestly didn't matter to him.

Recently, he had been talking to Connie's parents a lot more. They had become much more lenient on rules. One of them being food.

Her dad seemed to not care for sweets very much.

But her mother, Priyanka seemed to greatly enjoy sweets, specifically jelly filled donuts. Since there were now two pastry shops close by, she had also put on weight.

The two had started to talk a lot more, bonding over many things. As they kept talking, they"d be sure to order something from Spacetries or The Big Donut.

Right now, they were sitting in Connie's house, talking about Steven's travels. Between them, was a star shaped cake.

Priyanka cut herself a large piece. "So, Steven. How have your travels been?"

Steven happily took a piece of cake as well. "They're great, actually! The open road, the independence, the discovery of...well a lot of things! Like all the different kinds of food!"

He took a bite of cake with a smile. As he swallowed, he tapped his form against the plate. "So, how are you?"

She smiled as well. "Ah, I am good. I've been trying a lot of new recipes, there's this stuff called cloud bread. It looks like bread, but it's not. Mine...ah didn't turn out correctly. It was more like a giant marshmallow. Good with strawberry syrup though." 

As she took a bite of her own piece of cake, Steven gave her a wide smile. "That sounds delicious! Maybe I should start getting recipes from around the states. We could try them together!"

They both smiled, eating the pieces of cake.

As they finished, Priyanka sighed, patting her full belly. "Ah, cake is one of the best comfort foods. But yes, I agree! Next time you visit, let's try some new food!"

Steven's phone dinged, and he glanced at it. "Ah, that's my alarm. I gotta go. The open road's calling me again. I can't wait! I'll make sure to get some good stuff next time."

Priyanka smiled, and nodded. "I see. I look forward to it! Be safe out there, Universe."

She hugged him before he left, and he gave her a smile. "Of course! It's always nice visiting! I'll see you around!"

When he left, Priyanka hummed. "I should try making that 'bread' again. Hopefully I get it right this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a bigger girl. So, I love food stuff lol (been losing weight though. Trying to get fit.)  
> .  
> I like to cook as well. The cloud bread? Yeah, that's real. It's like...lemon meringue. But bread like. Mine... didn't turn out lol. It was basically just a marshmallow. Still good, but not correct. Super easy to make though, so I would like to try again sometime lol


	69. Yellow's Confidential Career in Jazz Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Arthur26 (guest on FF)  
> .  
> Steven finds out about Yellow's secret jazz career when he finds her performing at an auditorium in Empire City while he's visiting tourist spots and monuments. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I have her sing is Patti Lupone's (Yellow's VA) cover of 'Anything goes' it's amazing to hear her shatter the sound barrier with that powerful voice of hers. You should check it out.  
> .  
> https://youtu.be/iVsD0rltRr8

Steven pulled into the parking lot of a large music hall. This building was the biggest place for music, and performing in all of Empire city.

Steven loved to perform, and had a deep love for music. He supposed that was natural, growing up with a former rockstar, and aliens that liked music.

As he walked into the building, he looked around at the many pictures, signed objects, and records, on the many different former music stars.

He kept walking along, noticing a lot of people talking eagerly among themselves.

The half human walked over to the small group. "Hey, what's got everyone so excited?"

One of the people turned around, looking at him in shock. "You don't know? There's a lady in the auditorium that is really belting out some songs. She's amazing. But she seems to be shy. Nobody is allowed to go in."

A hum escaped Steven. "Ah, I see. Well, that's understandable. Stage fright is really powerful. What room is she in? Surely a little listen can't hurt."

As he got the info, he looked for the room. Right away he heard the voice.

'In olden days a glimpse of stocking was looked on as something shocking

But now god knows, anything goes.

Good authors, too who once knew better words now only use four letter words.

Writing pros, anything goes!'

Steven stood there, his mouth agape. "No way...! Her voice is so powerful. But...why does she sound familiar?"

He hummed, and quietly pushed the door open.

What he saw made him gasp quietly.

Yellow diamond was on stage, wearing a fancy looking sailor suit, that ended in a long skirt. She was shape shifted to be about Jasper's height.

As she kept singing, he practically felt the room vibrate as she sang loudly.

Once she was done, Steven couldn't help himself, he went into the room, applauding. "That was amazing!"

Yellow gasped, her head snapping to him. "Oh! Steven, you startled me."

He ran up to her. "Sorry! I just got excited. I had no idea you could sing songs like that! You sound great!"

The yellow gem blushed a darker shade of Yellow. "Ah...hmm. Thank you."

"Why do you want to be alone when you sing? There are people that can hear you. They think you're great, too!"

Now Yellow sighed, rubbing her face. "This is...a passion of mine. But I feel like it would be shocking to see. I was a military leader on Homeworld."

Steven shook his head. "That was era 1 and 2! It's era three now! You should totally perform. Oh, what if we held a ball!"

She shook her head. "Come now, Steven. There are more important things I should be doing."

He hummed, before giving her a smirk. "I'm sure Blue and White would approve."

Yellow gave him a sharp look. "You wouldn't dare."

Now Steven laughed. "What? Tell everyone about your amazing voice? Watch me!"

As he dashed off, Yellow gasped, her face turning dark yellow.  
"Steven! No, my performance isn't perfect yet!"

When she tried to dash after him, she tripped on her skirt. She glanced up, sensing a pink energy.

Yellow sighed, resting her forehead on the floor. (Of course he used his speed to escape. I suppose I should prepare.)

The gem stood, and dusted herself off. 

Her eyes fell on the stage, and she walked back up the steps.


	70. The contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by weird request (guest on A03)  
> .  
> Trigger warning: Pee/Urine  
> .  
> Yellow and Jasper have a pee holding contest. Yellow loses.

It was interesting. Yellow diamond and Jasper had become a bit close lately. They weren't exactly friends, but still.

So, when Jasper had an idea, Yellow had agreed.

After watching Amethyst eating, and drinking, they had learned how to shapeshift the proper organs.

They both decided to drink water. Just plain water. It was so easy to access.

Now, they both sat in an old arena. It was comfortable.

Yellow spoke first. "I hope you know, I have great self control. Many thousands of years leading gems, and dealing with making perfection has helped."

Jasper snorted slightly. "I'm sure. But I am still a Jasper! I won't be beaten so easily. I won't give up!"

They both felt a pressure build in them, and Yellow cringed. "Ugh, this feeling is rather unpleasant. How long are you willing to carry it?"

Jasper clenched her fists tightly, trying to focus. "This is nothing! I can keep this up for years!"

The two gems sat in silent concentration for about two hours.

Yellow was sweating, and Jasper ground her teeth together.

The diamond looked at the quartz. "You should just give in! With how tense you are, I know this is becoming even more uncomfortable for you!"

A huff escaped Jasper. "No way! I can handle it!"

There was a large crash, and both gems jumped. A storm had started outside.

Yellow bit her lip hard. "Ah, it's raining. You hear the water right?"

Jasper punched the ground. "That won't stop me!"

After ten more minutes the rain got stronger, and Yellow sighed tiredly.

There was a trickling sound on the inside of the cave. Yellow stood quickly to get out of the puddle forming under her. Jasper gave her a smug grin, sweat pouring down her skin.

Yellowed felt relief as the pressure finally disappeared.

She rolled her eyes at the quartz. "Fine! You win. Are you satisfied?'

Instead of speaking, Jasper got up, running from the cave in a hurry to relieve herself.


	71. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by put (Guest on Ao3 )  
> .  
> Human AU (Pink pearl x White diamond)  
> .  
> Pink pearl works for white diamond and can'tt help but notice her large chest and butt. White notices and decides to tease her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo ok! I will be getting my work schedule in a day or two :D so, I am in a great mood. Decided to write a chapter :) not sure if I am 'back' yet, but still!:

It was a tedious job. Mrs. Diamond was a wealthy lady, and had a large house. So working as her maid was certainly a workout.

The young girl, Pearl, had never actually met Mrs. White in person. She had applied to this job, and received a phone call informing her that she was hired.

Now, Pearl washed the countertops. When she went to dry the surface, she heard the front door open. She dried her hands quickly, walking out to see who it was.

Pearl kept a smile on her face as she spoke. "Ah, hello! I'm sorry but I don't believe Mrs. White is expecting any visitors today."

She saw the woman in the door, and immediately felt her cheeks flush. This woman was tall, wore sparkling high heels, dark lipstick, and wore a fine white outfit.

A chuckle escaped her. "Oh my. You must be Pearl. What a cute pink outfit! I hope you haven't been overworking yourself."

Now, Pearl met her eyes. "Oh, that voice! You are Mrs. White, aren't you? It's nice to meet you! I'm Pearl."

The young girl bowed to her.

Mrs. White laughed, and walked up to her, the clicking of her heels echoing through the room.

Her fingers landed on Pearl's chin, and she tilted her chin up. She had crouched slightly to meet her eyes.

Mrs. White smiled at her. "Now, starlight. No need to be shy."

Pearl's face flushed and she stepped back slightly as she noticed the size of her chest. "St-starlight?"

"Oh, indeed! You are a bright girl. Such a vibrant smile..." Mrs. White walked to her fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine.

As she bumped the door closed with her hip, Pearl gawked slightly.

When she turned around, Pearl quickly looked away.

Mrs. White's voice was curious. "Take a break, dear. I can already see you have done plenty! Would you like some wine?"

Pearl blushed at that. "N-no thank you. I don't drink."

At that, Mrs. White nodded. "Very well."

She sauntered to her cupboard, grabbing a wine glass. She bent down, pulling a small bag of cookies out of the lower one.

Pearl's eyes were glued on her bottom, and she shook her head.

As she stood back up, Mrs. White turned to her. "Are you alright dear?"

The girl nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am!"

A hum escaped the other woman. "Very well. Would you care for a cookie?"

She nodded slowly. "Well, if it's ok...yes please."

Now, Mrs. White smiled. "Wonderful! Take a seat dear."

When she did, Mrs. White came from behind her. She wrapped a napkin around her neck, her breasts pressing into her shoulders. "Now then, we must keep clean. It would be a shame to ruin your hard work."

Pearl felt her body heat up and she nodded. "Of course...thank you."

Once she was seated, Mrs. White hummed and walked to her seat. Her eyes held a strange shine in them, and she sipped her wine. "So...how do you feel?"

Pearl hummed. "I am well. Though tired slightly."

At that, Mrs. White leaned forward. Her hands flat on the table. Her breasts were pressed to the edge. "Hm. I am sure. Though I admire your...stamina."

Pearl giggled softly. "I uhm...like to go to the lighthouse often."

They ate and drank in silence, before Mrs. White stood. She stretched and yawned. "After such a hard day of work, you deserve rest. Don't you?"

Her hands landed on her hips, and she smirked. Pearl glanced away quickly after her eyes glanced down.

Mrs. White walked close, and held out her hand. "I noticed those wandering eyes. You seem curious. So, for such a good day of work, why not receive a reward?"

Pearl glanced up, and blushed. "A...reward?"

Now, Mrs. White hugged her to her chest, her breasts on either side of her face. "Oh of course! Such a young lady should not overwork herself. I have quite a large bathroom. So, why not relax? I could join you if you wish."

At that Pearl let out a squeak. "I didn't realize you were so bold."

A laugh escaped the other woman. "Oh my dear. I rarely find a girl of your ability. Most are too tired from cleaning and wish to leave. But you did not. Such good behavior deserves a reward. Don't you agree?"

Now she tilted Pearl's chin up.

The girl nodded silently, and Mrs. White hummed. "Excellent, my Starlight. Come along."

As she followed her, Pearl's eyes fell on her swaying hips.

It was official, she loved this job.


End file.
